Heartache and Pain: Loving Life
by PhantomFan01
Summary: Life after the rape is filled with love and new life. But what happens when Charlene faces an enemy not just from her past but an enemy that no-one can fight no matter what? Because how do you fight an enemy when it is the enemy within yourself that you are fighting? Rated M for scenes of torture and self harm.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys :) Here is a new story :) The long awaited sequel to my first story Heartache and Pain :D Sorry if this chapter is so short but it's the prologue so it's ok right? :/ As you know I don't own any of the characters from Phantom but I own my own character :D On with the show :D**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Prologue**

It has been a year or so since the rape and kidnap by the men who worked for a monster I was to marry after a promise made by my father to give him my hand in marriage and let's just say life couldn't be better. I am a mother and wife which I always dreamed about but thought wouldn't happen; that was until I met Erik. Erik Destler; a wonderful and talented man who saw through the fact I was raped and saw through my disability and helped me heal from my ordeal. I already have two beautiful children who have inherited traits from both their mother and father; twins called Christina May and Christian Eriksson with another on the way. Christina is an identical of me in looks and intelligence but Christian is like his father in talent and looks in terms of Erik's handsome side of his face. However it appears that so far none of the children have inherited my disability or Erik's deformity. But what about the child I am carrying? Will they inherit the part of me I wished to hide or the part of Erik he hides behind a mask? But I am getting ahead of myself; let's tell the story from the beginning. The story of a girl who faced an enemy not from her past but from herself...


	2. Chapter 1

**So hi guys here is chapter one :D I'm on a roll :) Hope you like the chapter and any reviews are much appreciated :) I would like to thank The Masked Romantic for the title idea for this story :) I was stumped what to call it and she gave me the perfect title idea :) As you know I only own my own characters :) Any from Phantom I don't own :) On with the show :D**

 **Erik: I see you put the disclaimer up although I own you...**

 **Me: You may 'own' me in the story but in real life you don't :)**

 **Erik: We'll see about that... *pulls lasso out of cloak***

 **Me: Why do you always pull that out on me :( Anyway if you kill me I won't be able to write the story :)**

 **Erik: Touche...ok you are safe for now but if you are disloyal to me you'll be sorry...**

 **Me: Maybe some reviews will make him less violent towards me or something :/ Enjoy the chapter guys and reviews are welcome especially when they contain constructive criticism; not flames :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter One: Of Roses and Notes...**

 **Charlene's POV**

Today was a day that was close as well as heavy on my heart; today was my birthday as well as the anniversary of the death of my parents. Although I was turning 23 today I still thought of the dream I held that will never be completed; even though I have knowledge abound which I acquired from books I read in the library I still had no qualifications to my name. The one dream I had was to become a world renowned florist; but that dream died the day my parents died and I don't think there is a way to regain it. So as I sat on my bed in quiet contemplation I thought about the dream I was so close to obtaining yet now it feels so far away.

"Happy birthday Mon ange." A kindly voice said but at first I didn't respond. I then felt something being placed on my lap and I looked down to see a red rose tied off with a black ribbon with a note attached to it. I quickly skimmed through the note which read:

" _Dear Mon Ange,_

 _I can't believe it's been twenty three years since your birth. Here enclosed is a document to get you into Floristry School; I know what it's always dreamed of and you will do great there, I'll be with you every step of the way. Also there is enclosed some new knitting and crochet patterns you might like to make things for the new arrival._

 _Love from Erik."_ I smiled at the touching gesture at the end of the letter and I unconsciously rubbed the small bump forming under my nightgown; a month ago I had received the news I was expecting another child. But even though I had two children prior to this birth I still felt so nervous; I wasn't sure why I was nervous about it though but I just hoped Erik would be there for me. Sadly the time when the twins were born Erik was busy at a big meeting in New York and wasn't there for me when I needed him most; but I guess that comes with the territory of being deputy counsellor.

"Are you ok? You've gone quiet." A voice asked gently and I looked up to see Erik looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Sorry darling, my mind was wandering I guess. Thank you for the gifts; they mean a lot to me. When do I start school?" I asked.

"Not for a while yet; you should be able to start after the birth of your child." He replied and I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I then looked at the patterns I got and I had so many thoughts running through my head at what I could make for my next child.

"I can tell you are thinking darling; what are you thinking of making first?" He asked teasingly.

"I think I might make a nice little dress; I have a hunch the baby will be a girl." I replied as I looked down at the pattern with a small wistful sigh.

"I think I know the first port of call then; to a wool shop." Erik said as he took my hand and helped me out of bed.

"Shouldn't your first port of call be work?" I asked curiously as I perused my wardrobe for something comfortable but stylish to wear.

"There aren't any cases at the moment so Nadir is mostly just filling in paperwork since he is head counsellor; plus I need to be there for my wife and our child."

"That's sweet of you but I am fine; it is my first month so I don't need to be watched 24/7." I said teasingly.

"I just like to take care of you darling. Why don't you get changed whilst I make breakfast?" And so after kissing him on the cheek I continued to peruse my wardrobe until I settled on a comfy pair of jeans and a loose fitting top. I got downstairs to see Erik laying out platefuls of pastries like the ones we ate in Paris on the table.

"Are we throwing a party? There's so much food we could feed an army."

"You have another life growing inside of you; we need to make sure they grow up big and strong." He replied as he filled my plate high with pastries.

"But I couldn't possibly eat all this; I would explode." And with that I proceeded to eat as many as I could before admitting defeat after eating two and a half. I then got my jacket and shoes and followed out of the door with Erik and the children; who are now four years old in tow. I just can't believe how fast the children have grown; soon they will be five in just a couple of months and I know it will be a big occasion for them. We got to the shop and I knelt down to look my children in the eye and said gently.

"How would you like to pick the wool for this dress I am making?"

"Is it for our baby sister?" Christina May asked excitedly.

"It sure is darling. Now go ahead you two; pick something for the baby." I cooed gently and with that I watched the children as they ran off excitedly into the shop; touching and looking at the wool as they went.

"I can't believe how fast they have grown. Christian looks so like you and they are both so intelligent." I whispered as I continued to watch the children.

"But Christina is like you in beauty and intelligence." And I smiled as I saw Christina running back to me excitedly.

"I think the baby will love this one." And she showed me a ball of wool that was pastel purple and green and in random stripes.

"I think that will be perfect darling. Let's see what your brother has picked shall we?" And I went towards Christian to see him holding a ball of red and black wool; yes he was most definitely like Erik when it came to colour choices.

"I'll see what I can do with that; maybe I can make another project out of that colour. Let's get enough of wool for two projects shall we?" And with that I went to the counter to pay for the wool. When I got back to the house I immediately settled myself down on the sofa to begin making the dress for our future child.

I'm not sure how much time passed but I jumped a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Erik looking down at me and I realised he must have been trying to get my attention for a while but I was so engrossed in what I was doing that it proved unsuccessful.

"Sorry my mind wandered; what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Dinner's ready darling." And with that I put down my knitting and went downstairs to see a feast in front of me.

"I couldn't possibly eat all this." I said teasingly and then I heard several people shout out.

"Happy birthday Charlene!" And I saw Nadir holding a large chocolate birthday cake in front of me.

"Make a wish darling." Erik whispered into my ear and after closing my eyes to make a wish I blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Nadir asked curiously as we proceeded to cut the cake into slices.

"You know if you tell someone what you wished for it won't come true." I replied teasingly as I passed him a plate with a slice of cake on it. It was a wonderful celebration where I was surrounded by the people I loved and the friends I had made over the past few years. I just wished my parents and brother were here to see me now because I think they would be proud.

However, before I knew it the evening was over and after bidding the guests goodbye I found myself staring forlornly out of the window whilst thinking of my parents again.

"Are you ok? You've gone quiet and you've got that faraway look in your eyes like when you think about your parents."

"Sorry I know this should be a happy occasion; but this is a bittersweet day as it is the day my birth as well as the death of my parents and brother is celebrated." I replied sadly and before I could stop myself I embraced Erik tightly as the tears proceeded to fall heavily down my cheeks.

"Sssh sssh, it's ok Mon ange; let it all out. Would you like to visit their grave?" I couldn't bring myself to respond so instead I nodded in assent.

"We'll visit tomorrow morning darling; it's been a long day and you need your rest." He explained gently.

"I'm not tired; I can visit right now. Just let me get dressed and we can go now." I explained as I tried to stifle a yawn.

"No darling you are tired; don't try to deny it. Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll join you in a moment." And so after much reluctance I went upstairs to our room to get ready. I then finally settled down to sleep when I felt Erik climb in beside me and wrap his arms around my waist...


	3. Chapter 2

**So hi guys here is another chapter :) Thank you for all of the reviews and everyone who has favorited and followed :) It means so much to me to know there are people out there who like my writing :)**

 **Erik: Glad to see you are writing more about me...**

 **Me: Well technically it is about you and Charlene...not just about you :)**

 **Erik: But this chapter is from my POV so it's all about me :)**

 **Me: Ok guys whilst I try to win this argument let's just say I own none of the characters from Phantom but I own Charlene as she is my own character :) Although sometimes I feel Erik owns me :/ Maybe some reviews will make him behave himself :) On with the show guys :D**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Two: Help Me Say Goodbye...**

 **Erik's POV**

The next morning a sombre mood hung in the air and everyone in the house was quiet. But no-one was quieter than my wife; she spent the morning picking at her food rather than eating it as well as staring out of the window with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I know something's on your mind darling. How would you like to visit the cemetery this morning?" I asked gently and she stopped what she was doing for a moment before nodding in assent.

"Why don't you get changed whilst I call Christine and Raoul to come round to look after the children? I'm sure they'd like to see Stefan again."

"Ok." She replied quietly and with that she left the room so I got hold of the phone to call Christine.

"Hi Christine its Erik. I know this is short notice but I was wondering if you could come round and keep an eye on the kids for a bit. Hmmm hmmm...ok see you in five minutes; I can't wait to see Stefan again. It's been ages since we last saw him. See you soon. Bye." And with that I hung up and waited for Christine to arrive and for Charlene to finish changing. I heard the doorbell rang and I immediately went to answer it knowing Christine and Stefan would be on the other side.

"Thank you for coming over. Charlene should be down soon and we'll make our way to the cemetery. How's life been treating you?" I asked curiously since I haven't seen Christine in a while since she's still on maternity leave and so hasn't been at work since Stefan was born.

"Life's been treating me good thanks. Stefan is growing up so fast though; he'll be turning five soon. I can't believe he'll be starting school soon; I just want him to stay my baby forever." She replied happily with a wistful sigh.

"That's what kids do; they grow up." I replied. But before I could continue my sentence any further I heard movement coming from behind me; I turned around to see Charlene standing in the doorway wearing a long black dress and scarf around her head.

"Christine it's good to see you."Charlene said quietly before looking down at the floor and I knew it was our time to make our leave.

"Once again Christine thanks for coming over at such short notice; I'll see you this evening." And with that I took hold of Charlene's hand gently and left out of the door as quietly as possible so we didn't wake the kids up. After clambering into the car I drove us to the cemetery where her family was buried; every so often I would look across to see Charlene staring forlornly out of the window. I guess due to her autism she is still finding it hard to deal with the death of her parents and also finds it hard to express her emotions even to those she can trust.

"Charlene darling, you know you can talk to me if you ever have anything on your mind don't you? We have arrived." After getting out of the car and locking it we went towards the small flower stall nearby to buy a single rose for each grave that resides in the cemetery. We made our way through the gate and I stayed back to give Charlene some time alone to grieve and to be with her thoughts. I watched as she knelt in front of their grave in silent mourning as she placed a rose gently on each of their graves. I then felt my heart stop for a moment when she started to sing; I never knew she could sing so well. I mean normally when she knows I am around she doesn't sing but I guess she just wanted to pay a fitting tribute to her family even though I was there. I then watched as she got up and turned around with tears pouring down her cheeks; I glided over to her and embraced her within my strong arms knowing what she needed right now was comfort.

"That was a wonderful tribute to your family; they will be weeping at the splendour of your voice and your tribute to them. Why didn't you tell me you could sing darling?" I questioned curiously as the tears started to lessen a little.

"I guess I didn't think I could sing that well; that's why I always hid it from everyone." She replied quietly.

"You are very talented and although I want to raise and nurture your voice to great heights; I know it isn't what you wanted so it will be our secret until the time is right." I explained and with that I led us out of the stillness of the cemetery towards the car that was parked nearby.

"Come let's go home to the children." I said gently and with that we drove in the direction of home. When we arrived home we were almost tackled to the ground by the children.

"Careful Christian, Christina, mummy is pregnant and you don't want to harm your baby brother or sister do you?" I asked seriously as I wrapped an arm around Charlene's shoulder.

"But we missed mummy; aren't we allowed to show her we missed her?" They asked simultaneously. I smiled at their thoughtful gesture knowing it would mean a lot to Charlene; especially during this difficult and emotional time for her. Sometimes at night she still has nightmares of the night she was kidnapped and raped by the boss; however I am always there to sing her back to sleep when she screams out my name. I just wished I could make the nightmares go away as I don't like seeing her in pain and reliving a painful time in her life. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye Charlene trying to suppress a yawn even though it was only early afternoon and so I said gently.

"You're tired; why don't you get some rest and I'll wake you up when we're making dinner?"

"But I'm not tired." She replied before another yawn escaped her lips.

"Nope you are going to take a nap because you are still tired." I explained as I pushed her gently in the direction of our room.

"OK I'll try to get some sleep darling." She said quietly and with that she went into the room and got changed before the sound of her rhythmic breathing could be heard. I quietly went downstairs to see Christine playing with the children and Stefan.

"Thanks again for looking after them; you are a good friend." I said sincerely.

"No problem Erik; that's what friends are for. How's Charlene handling life? She seemed...sad."

"She's sad because it is the anniversary of her families' death; she also still suffers from nightmares of that night at the hands of the boss. I can tell she is nervous about how the baby will turn out; I just hope she will understand one day that no matter how the child turns out I will always love them." I replied forlornly.

"I know you care about Charlene very much and I think Charlene knows that too; but pregnancy can make a woman feel lots of things at once which I guess she finds a little overwhelming due to her autism." Christine replied gently.

"You have a good point there. I guess I should wake Charlene and start making dinner."

"I better take my leave; I'm going out for dinner with Raoul and Stefan tonight."

"See you at work tomorrow." I said and with that Christine left out of the room with Stefan in tow. I then proceeded to the kitchen where I found a small pile of takeaway menus residing in a drawer and decided on ordering an Indian takeaway for dinner. Once I got off the phone I went upstairs to see Charlene thrashing about and getting tangled in the sheets whilst muttering incoherently under her breath. I quickly went over to her to calm her before she harmed the baby. I opened my mouth to sing a song she loved very much from my past called Music of the Night; the song made me think about my great, great, great grandfather who sang the song to Christine all those years ago. Soon enough her breathing evened and so I decided to let her sleep a little longer and wait until the food arrives before waking her up. About ten minutes or so later I heard a knock at the door and I answered it knowing it was the food arriving; I put down the bags and went upstairs again to wake Charlene. I placed a hand gently on her shoulder and rubbed it gently up and down for a moment.

"Charlene, dinner's on the table darling." I cooed gently as I continued my ministrations along her arm; soon enough her eyelashes fluttered open and she smiled a little as she looked up at me.

"Ok, I'll be down in a moment." She replied quietly and so I went downstairs to dish up the dinner whilst she got herself cleaned up. Soon enough she came through the door just as I placed the plates on the table. As we sat and ate in contemplative silence my thoughts kept drifting back to the moment I saw Charlene suffering from a nightmare; what was she dreaming about?

"Charlene darling; I noticed you were suffering from a nightmare earlier; do you want to talk about it darling?" I asked gently before putting a mouthful of food into my mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm fine." She replied quietly as she continued to look down at her plate.

"You know you can talk to me about anything don't you darling? But it will make you feel better if you talk about it; it isn't a good idea to bottle up your problems." I said gently and with that I grasped her hand gently in mine whilst rubbing her knuckles gently with my thumb and forefinger.

"I was having the same nightmare I have had pretty much every night of the boss raping me; but in the nightmare he always wins and you are lying on the ground watching me getting married as you are slowly dying." She replied quietly as the tears began to fall.

"It's ok; he can't hurt you anymore and I will always be here to protect you no matter what." I said reassuringly and we continued to eat in silence until the food was finished.

"Why don't you put the kids to bed whilst I wash the dishes?" I asked gently. I took the dishes into the kitchen before proceeding to wash them and put them on the drainer. I smiled as I heard Charlene singing the children to sleep; as I listened to her singing I felt the need to compose. She has a lovely voice and although not at the same level as Christine's voice when my grandfather was still alive; it was still beautiful in its own unique way. Finally I heard her gentle footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew the children were finally asleep in bed.

"That didn't take you very long." I whispered as she came towards me.

"I guess my singing voice appears to cast a spell over them." She replied quietly as she hugged herself a little.

"I guess the twins take after their father in more ways than one." I whispered quietly.

"In what way exactly darling?" She asked curiously as she set herself down on the sofa.

"We are all captivated by your beautiful voice." I replied as I sat down beside her before embracing her from behind.

"You really think so?" She replied meekly as she leant into my embrace.

"Why are you having all of these feelings of self doubt today darling?" I asked curiously and I stroked her hair a little as I liked the way it felt through my fingers.

"I don't know; maybe it's the nerves showing through about what the baby will be like. Will she have my disability? Or will she be like the other two children who have no sign of the disability at all?" She asked and I replied reassuringly.

"Whether our child has a disability or not I will still love them and I'm sure they will be as beautiful and intelligent as their mother." And I kissed her gently on the head to show her my love for her and our future child before proceeding to carry her tired form up to our room. Before I even reached our room I heard her even breaths and so helped her out of her clothes into her chemise. I then proceeded to tuck her into bed before getting into my nightclothes and climbing in besides her hoping she will have good dreams tonight...


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is another chapter :) I am definitely on a roll :D Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites :D I don't own any characters apart from my own ones :) On with the show...**

 **Erik: Another chapter I see...I am pleased with your progress. Just stay loyal to me and you will not be harmed.**

 **Me: That's nice to know I guess... :/**

 **Erik: You should be lucky I am not going to kill you you know**

 **Me: Ok I guess but you don't own me...maybe some reviews will keep him happy or something :) Enjoy the chapters Phans :D**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Three: Beats Till the Song Disappears...**

 **5 months later...**

 **Charlene's POV**

I can't believe today was the day when I have my first scan and find out the gender of my child; I wonder if my intuition as to what the gender is is correct or not. As I lay in bed staring at the ceiling I had lots of names running through my head but so far we haven't picked out the right name for our child yet; I guess the perfect name will come to us once we know the gender of the child.

"Good morning darling; penny for your thoughts?"

"Sorry darling; I was just thinking about what we will name the child once we find out the gender of the child." I replied as I turned around in bed to look at Erik with a smile on my face. I closed my eyes in rapture as Erik wrapped his arms around my waist before proceeding to rub the growing bump gently a little; and that's when I felt just a glimmer of a flutter.

"Did you feel that darling?" I breathed out in awe as I waited for it to come again to confirm my suspicions of what I felt just moments earlier.

"Feel what dear?" Erik asked curiously.

"I thought I felt a flutter from the baby; try stroking the bump again. The baby seems to feel your touch." I replied happily as he stroked the bump gently again and that's when I felt the flutter.

"I felt it too darling." He said excitedly and I leaned into his embrace.

"Come darling if you want to find out the gender of our child we better get out of bed." I groaned a little before sliding slowly out of bed and getting ready for the appointment.

"Will you be joining me darling?" I asked curiously as I sat in front of my dressing table brushing my hair.

"I will be indeed; whilst you finish up I'll quickly make breakfast." He said gently and he left the room as I stared at the mirror a little longer. Once I was finished I went downstairs to see Erik putting plates on the table that were piled high with pastries.

"Oh Erik you spoil me so; but I don't need to get any fatter than I already am." I said teasingly with a hint of annoyance probably lacing my tone.

"You still look beautiful to me darling; no matter your size."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I said through a mouthful of pastry.

"Nope; I'm just being truthful, that's all." He replied before giving me a cheeky wink. Once we finished breakfast we went out of the door and into the car to proceed to the clinic. Once we arrived we went straight into the room where I lay myself down on the bench to get ready for the scan.

"Ok this might feel a little cold; now let's see if we can find a heartbeat shall we?" And she put the little ultrasound scanner onto my growing bump.

"Ah here we go; one heartbeat. Now let's try to find the gender. Good news you are expecting a baby girl." And I smiled as I saw the foetus on the screen moving about a little bit.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" The nurse asked as we continued to look at the screen together.

"I have thought of the perfect name." Erik replied matter of factly.

"What have you thought of darling?" I asked curiously.

"How about Rosa-May? I could give her the nickname Little Rose."

"I like that name a lot. I better get down making more dresses before she is born." I replied and after getting cleaned up we left out of the building. As we left I thought I had the feeling I was being watched and I looked around a moment before shaking my head a little in denial.

"Come along darling why don't we visit a wool shop and buy some more wool to make more clothes for the baby?"

"Sure; I'd like that a lot." I replied as I clambered into the car. After buying several balls of wool we went back home so I could rest as I was tired after my shopping trip.

I wasn't sure how much time passed but I felt my eyelids flutter a little when someone called out my name and shook my shoulders a little.

"Come on darling; dinner's on the table." I looked at the clock and realised what time it was.

"I can't believe I slept through lunch; why did you let me sleep so long?" I asked tiredly as I stretched a little like a cat.

"You were tired; and you need all the rest you can get since you are carrying our Little Rose in there too." I climbed out of bed with some help from Erik and followed him downstairs to eat dinner which yet again consisted of a large spread and once we finished we sat on the sofa in front of a movie until I fell asleep within Erik's embrace.

The next morning I woke up to see the fact Erik wasn't in sight which saddened me a little; I rubbed my eyes a little and noticed a small note and a red rose lying on the bedside table. I got up and gently picked up the rose to sniff it before picking up the note to read it: "Dear Charlene, I have been called into work regarding a new case that has arisen but I should be back by lunch. I'll meet you at our favourite cafe at 12 noon; wear something comfortable but stylish as we will spend the rest of the day together. Love your Angel Erik." I smiled a little and got out of bed to get ready to meet up with him. I felt sorry for whomever he was meeting as I have been through the same ordeal before and I just hoped they will be ok. After I got changed and having my breakfast I proceeded out of the door into town to start looking at potential furniture for the baby. As I looked around I made notes and took some pictures of some pieces for the baby's room; I was thinking a rose theme for the room to tie in with the baby's name. Before I knew it it was nearly time for me to meet up so I made my way to our favourite cafe that sells delicious pastries; we like to frequent it a lot and it was one of the places Erik took me when we began dating. I found a table and I sat myself down with a hot chocolate as I watched the people going about their business. But yet again I had that feeling I was being observed a little too intently causing me to look around for a moment. However I couldn't see anyone in sight which made me finger my cup a little in the hopes it would soothe me a little.

"Charlene! Are you ok you look nervous?" I heard a voice ask and I looked up to see Raoul in front of me closely followed by Erik.

"Raoul! It's so good to see you; it's been a long time. No I'm fine I was just thinking intently that's all." I replied as Raoul set himself down and Erik came up to me before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I see you ordered yourself a drink darling. Do you want another drink whilst I order the pastries?" Erik asked and I have a nod in agreement. I gave Erik a little wave as he walked to the counter and I heard Raoul ask.

"So how far along are you?"

"Five months; I had my first scan yesterday." I replied before taking a last sip from my cup.

"Did they tell you the gender of the child?"

"I'm expecting a little girl." I replied happily. But before Raoul could ask any more questions Erik came back to our table with the pastries and drinks. As I ate the pastries we sat and talked about everything and everything; but all the while we were being closely observed by a person in the shadows.

 **Author's POV**

Charlene was certainly right about the feeling of being watched.

"My mistress will be pleased when I tell her this new development." They said coldly as they watched Raoul, Charlene and Erik leaving the cafe together.

"And soon we will exact our revenge on the girl who made the boss fall and broke our mistresses' heart..."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys here is the long awaited next chapter :) Sorry it took so long to write :/ Damn writer's block :/ Anyway's thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed my story :) As you know I don't own any characters from Phantom but I do own my own characters :D On with the show guys! :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Four: And you Always Beside Me...**

 **Four months later...**

 **Charlene's POV**

It was early morning and I was lying peacefully in bed when I was awoken by a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen as well as water between my legs causing me to grab Erik harshly around the top of his arm.

"Charlene is everything ok? Did you have a nightmare?" He asked quickly in a panicked tone.

"Get the midwife; the baby's coming." I breathed out as another wave of pain hit my body and I squeezed Erik's arm tightly again. I tried to keep myself from screaming out in pain when Erik ran out of the room in his pyjamas; but after he left the room I screamed out just wishing the pain would stop. It felt like hours since Erik left as I let out another scream of pain; oh where was Erik? I needed him beside me at this time as I felt so very afraid right now.

"Don't worry Charlene I'm right here and I brought the midwife too." He explained as he knelt down beside me and held my hand gently which soothed me a little.

"I'm sorry sir but I will have to ask you to leave the room." The midwife said as I let out another scream.

"Why should I leave? She needs me." He replied coldly as he stroked my knuckles gently.

"It is not right for a man to be in the room." She replied gravely.

"Well she happens to need support from her husband and no-one else has had a problem with it before; especially due to her autism she needs support." He replied coldly which seemed to silence the midwife and she set about seeing if I was ready to push.

"It looks like you are fully dilated so after three I want you to give me a big push ok? One, two, three." And I pushed as hard as I could before collapsing back onto the bed as Erik pushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"Well done dear you are doing so well; one more push for me and we are there. One, two, three!" And I gave it another push before collapsing as the cries of my child echoed around the room.

"Congratulations Mrs Destler you have a little girl." The midwife said gently as I lay back in bed breathing a little heavily and Erik wiped my forehead with a wet cloth.

"My little Rosa May." I murmured under my breath as the midwife wrapped the baby after cutting the cord and placing her on my chest.

"She's so beautiful." I breathed as she opened her eyes to look at me.

"She's so beautiful because she takes after her mother." Erik replied as he gave me a gentle hug around the shoulders and looked down at her.

"I'll leave you two to bond since you seem to be ok here; any questions you can call my number. I'll leave my card with your husband here." And with that she picked up her bag and left out of the door. Just as she left Rosa May started crying and so I bared my breast to her like it was second nature to me. Once I had finished feeding her I burped her and went to get up to put her into her cot; however, before I could even make one step out of bed Erik stopped me immediately from going anywhere.

"What are you doing? I'm just going to put Rosa May down for her nap that's all; I am not an invalid or anything." I asked as Erik took Rosa May gently out of my arms and carrying her over to the cot nearby.

"You have just given birth; you need to rest." He replied matter of factly as he laid her down in the cot.

"I like the cot you brought; it reminds me of the kind of cot that would have been used when my great, great, great grandfather was alive. I like the music notes engraved on the front and back; very nice touch indeed." He continued as he stroked the wood gently.

"When I saw it I knew you would like it." I replied with a small smile as I watched him interacting with our daughter.

"Has anyone ever told you how wonderful a father you are?" I asked happily.

"Only you Mon ange." He replied as he came over and kissed me gently on the lips causing me to melt into his embrace.

"Now come darling; you've had a tiring day and you need to rest." Erik said gently as he pushed me back into bed.

"Ok I will as long as you are beside me." I replied with a small yawn and before Erik even got himself ready for bed I fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

However I got woken up by cries from Rosa May few hours later. Before I could get out of bed I saw Erik bringing her over to me and once she was in my arms I proceeded to allow her to suckle. I watched with a small smile as she continued to suckle; I looked up for a moment when I realised I was being observed.

"What's wrong darling? You're looking at me funny." Erik asked curiously as his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"I felt like I was being observed." I replied meekly as I looked down at Rosa May who was still suckling.

"Motherhood suits you darling; I still can't get over the fact that I am a father and I love watching mother and daughter bonding together. I can't believe I missed some of this because of work. I am glad I was there for you during the birth."

"It's not your fault; you are assistant counsellor to Nadir, if you are needed to an important meeting I totally understand why you weren't there darling." I replied soothingly as I held out a hand to him; a moment later Erik came over and held my hand gently as well as stroked my knuckles gently. Once I finished feeding and burping her Erik put her back to bed as I fell asleep again almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up to another note but sadly this time Erik was going to be at work all day; I guess I would have to keep myself entertained until he got home. Once I got downstairs after getting changed I made myself some breakfast which I ate quickly so I could get the kids ready for the day; maybe I could take them on a trip to the park or a zoo or something. I got upstairs and proceeded to wake up the twins first before getting Rosa May ready for the day. Once everyone was ready and well fed I asked the twins.

"So where would you guys like to go today?"

"The zoo, the zoo!" They replied simultaneously.

"Ok, let me just get Rosa May into her stroller and then we can get going; we've got lots to see today." And so I put on a jacket and we left out of the door together. After locking it we went in the direction of the train station since I can't drive still; I guess I should start thinking about organising lessons soon. We arrived at the zoo and after paying the entrance fee and taking a map we proceeded to walk around whilst looking at the different animals. As we sat eating our lunch whilst I fed Rosa May my thoughts drifted to Erik and how much I was missing him. I wonder what he was up to and whether or not he was thinking of me. I jumped a little when a voice asked.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I turned around to see Erik where I proceeded to jump up and hug him tightly; however it didn't last long as the feeling I was being watched came back again causing me to draw back quickly.

"Are you ok? You've gone pale like you've seen a ghost and you've never been shy about showing affection in public before." He asked soothingly as he stroked my cheek gently.

"Everything's fine darling, don't worry yourself so; I don't know what happened there." I replied nervously as I continued to look around a little while longer as I still felt the presence there; the presence felt familiar and almost felt like it was coming from someone from the past I'd rather forget.

"I think you're still tired; I'll take you home so you can rest." Erik explained as he tried to lead me towards the exit.

"I'm fine; I needed this outing to get me out of the house otherwise I would go truly mad." I replied and I put Rosa May in her stroller as I didn't notice straight away the fact she had finished feeding.

"But I thought you were working and it was going to take the whole day? Are you on a break darling?" I continued curiously.

"No; the work I thought was going to take all day was finished in good time so they allowed me to spend the rest of the day with you." He replied matter of factly.

"That's nice; I was thinking about you all day darling." I cooed as I embraced him around the neck.

"And I was thinking about you too Mon ange." And he lifted me into the air before spinning me around a little. Once we finished our lunch we proceeded to look at the rest of the animals before Erik drove me home.

"Why don't you rest darling whilst I sort out dinner? I'll wake you when it's ready." He explained and so I nodded in agreement knowing I couldn't argue my way out of the situation. However after tossing and turning I couldn't sleep and so I found myself standing on the balcony just looking out over the city.

"There you are darling; I was worried when I didn't see you in bed. What are you doing out here? You'll catch your death."

"I'm fine; just couldn't sleep that's all." I replied quietly and with that I followed him downstairs as the aromas of Indian takeaway wafted through the house. We then sat and ate together as a family as we just talked and laughed the night away.

I woke up to the cries of Rosa May as well as another note on the bedside table. As I fed Rosa May I read the note and was saddened by the fact he was at work again today. I decided to stay at home today and get some housework done as it needed catching up on. After putting Rosa May in her cot I went to the door to wake the kids then make breakfast; but before I could even leave the room the door burst open and I stood shocked at the figures that stood in front of me...


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys another chapter :) This is where the rating goes up to M due to scenes of torture...so if you find this sort of thing uncomfortable you should avoid most of the chapter...As you know I don't own any characters from Phantom but I own my own characters :) On with the show :D Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed and reviewed my story :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Five: The Past I'd Rather Forget...**

 **Charlene's POV**

"Ah we meet again and let's just say you've grown more beautiful since we saw each other last." Stephen said coldly.

"What do you want from me? Why do you torment me so?" I seethed.

"Now now there's no need for that is there?" Gerard said slowly as he tried to approach me causing me to back away slowly. I followed their line of sight and realised they saw the cot residing in the room causing me to step in front of it protectively.

"And who's this little angel over here?" Gerard cooed as I stopped him from looking over her sleeping body.

"Stay away from her!" I seethed angrily and I held my arms open protectively in front of the cot to stop them from coming closer.

"Oh don't worry we won't harm her or the twins as long as you come quietly." Stephen threatened coldly.

"What kind of ultimatum is that? Why would I go willingly with you? Just you wait till Erik gets home; he will not take lightly to you threatening me or the children." I replied confidently.

"Oh but we know your Erik won't be home for a while; and who said anything about you coming willingly?" And Stephen pulled something out of his pocket causing my eyes to widen in fear.

"We came here for one purpose and that was to bring you back to our master; in any way possible. And we will use force if necessary." Gerard threatened coldly. Who was their master though? And why did it take them so long to think about kidnapping me? But my thoughts were interrupted by Stephen approaching me with a needle in his hand and so I held my fists up in a defensive position; well I wasn't going to go down without a fight was I? I saw the needle coming and dodged out the way before throwing a punch towards Gerard hoping to knock him out. However he managed to dodge my attack and subdue me to allow Stephen to pierce my arm with the needle. No matter how much I struggled I surrendered to the darkness the sedative brought with it.

 **~Several hours later~**

When I woke up I sat up quickly causing a feeling of dizziness and nausea to take over and I had to lie back down for a moment. When the dizziness subsided I looked around at my surroundings; but where was I? At first I didn't recognise where I was until I saw the bed I was on and realised I was at the place where the boss held me captive. The first thought that crossed my mind was thoughts of escape and getting back to Rosa May who needed me. Also I bet Erik is really worried about me and my whereabouts; but how will I escape this place without being caught? I looked around once again and my eyes fell upon the window nearby; could I escape out of the window perhaps? I attempted to open it but found it to be locked which caused a forlorn sigh to escape my lips. I looked out of the window once again to see the high drop; so even if I did manage to get it open I don't think I would have survived the fall without breaking something in my body.

"What am I to do? Oh Erik I wish you were here to reassure and save me." I asked myself tearfully as the door opened without me hearing it; that was until I heard a voice say coldly causing a shiver to go down my spine.

"Your Erik won't be here to save you and I want to exact the revenge that you deserve for stealing what you have away from me." I turned around to see none other than Meg standing in the doorway. But what did she mean when she said that last line? What had she got stolen from her but I have it? Did she love someone but had them taken away from her? But who could she possibly love?

"You must have made some mistake; I never took Erik away from you at all." I replied quietly.

"I am not talking about him! I am talking about the man your father promised you to and you took him away from me! All he talked about was you and your beauty and your angelic voice! How could he want to marry a disabled freak like you?!"

"Erik didn't mean to kill him but I never intended to take him away from you. I never loved him and he always scared me. Now please let me go; I won't tell Erik what happened I swear!" I pleaded tearfully hoping I got through to her and she would just let me go.

"No I won't let you go until my revenge has been exacted!" She yelled as she grabbed me harshly around the wrist and somehow managed to drag me out of the room.

"Please just let me go! My daughter needs her mother!" I pleaded tearfully as thoughts of my children and their wellbeing came to mind; when I realised how much they needed me it renewed my strength to struggle out of Meg's grasp.

"Stephen! Gerard! Help me get this girl into the basement! She won't co-operate as usual! We will need to rein her in when we get into the basement." She commanded and a moment they came towards us and dragged me into the kitchen before Gerard opened a trapdoor and dragged me down the stairs. When I got use to the dimness of the room my eyes widened at the room before me; in front of me was a large wooden table surrounded by lots of scary looking tools including whips. How long had this room been here for and did anyone meet their end in this room? Was I going to die by their hands? Never to see my children or Erik again; will Rosa May never know who her mother is? All these thoughts kept going through my head as they dragged me towards the table before putting the restraints around my wrists and ankles. I tried to crane my head to see what they were doing next and I saw them perusing the tools on the opposite wall. I watched as they picked a cat o' nine tails whip and I involuntarily shivered a little; and it wasn't just from the coldness of the room.

"Turn her over Stephen!" Meg commanded coldly as she tested the weight of the whip in her hands and before I could even struggle I found myself face down on the table. I didn't have time to protest as a moment later I felt the whip hard on my back causing a whimper to escape my lips; this happened for what felt like hours until eventually several screams escaped my lips until my voice went hoarse. As the whip went down for the final time I surrendered to the darkness as the pain became too much for me to bear.

I woke up and winced when I felt the wounds on my back cling to the sheets that were draped over me. Why weren't they treated? Maybe I will die here and Meg will be happy about how her revenge was exacted against me. Before I could even try to get out of bed the door burst open and Stephen came bursting into the room.

"Ah the angel has awakened from her slumber." He drawled coldly causing a shiver to travel down my spine; and it wasn't because I was cold but I feared what he would do to me.

"Now come the mistress wants to see you." He commanded and he pulled me up from the bed by my wrist causing me to shout out in pain as the sheets rubbed against my wounds. I couldn't bring myself to struggle as we took the already familiar route towards the basement and when we arrived instead of being thrown down on the table I was shackled by my wrists and ankles from the ceiling. I tried looking around to see what was going on but the shackles prevented me from doing so.

"What are you going to do to me?" I pleaded hoping they will tell me what was going on; however that wasn't to be as I heard them rustling around behind me. I tried in vain to struggle out of my restraints even though I knew deep down they wouldn't budge anyway; but at least I tried.

"You will never escape from us except in a body bag. Your husband will never find you and I will be able to exact my revenge!" Meg yelled and I screamed as I felt a pain on my arm; I then realised they were re-opening the old wounds from my previous encounter with them. But why were they scarring me rather than just killing me right now? I mean she said the only way I would leave is in a body bag so why hasn't she killed me yet? I guess she wanted to see how long I could endure her torture for before I give up. But I will never give up as I have to live for my children and for my daughter who needs her mother and most of all I will live for Erik. As they continued cutting into my arms I fell within myself hoping to get away from the pain; but as I became lost to the world I was broken out of my stupor by a slap on the face.

"You will remain awake!" She demanded coldly and so I tried as best as I could to stay awake as the ordeal continued; I was surprised I didn't die from blood loss alone. However I eventually surrendered to the darkness again and I enjoyed the peace it brought me; I just wished I could have stayed like this forever. Never to wake again...


	7. Chapter 6

**Another chapter guys :) Sorry I took so long to post and if it seems short :/ As you know I don't own anything from Phantom and I don't own the lyrics used in this chapter either :) It is the song When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne; I thought the song fit for this moment and would be something he would have composed :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite nad followed my story :D On with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Six: When You're Gone, the Pieces of my Heart are Missing You...**

 **Erik's POV**

 **~1 month since Charlene's kidnapping~**

Even though it has been one month since Charlene was taken from me I still remember the day like it was yesterday. I remember coming back to the flat and knowing something was wrong the moment I came in; there was this deathly silence that set me on edge and that's when I heard my daughter crying.

"Sssh, its ok angel daddy's here." I cooed to reassure her as I set about calling the police. Once the police arrived they looked around for any clues but it was like whoever kidnapped her cleared the scene of any clues; almost like a phantom if you will. Sadly after a month of looking they closed the case as they felt the trail had grown cold which saddened and angered me as I feel like they haven't done enough to look for Rosa May's mother and my wife. Since Rosa May is still being breastfed I've had to feed our child powdered milk. And even though I would rather give her breast milk I've bought the best for our child and she seems to be flourishing; however there are times when I have had trouble getting her to sleep almost like she misses the sound of Charlene's voice. I have however requested Nadir to find out all the information he can and see if anyone has heard any news of her whereabouts; I guess either no-one has genuinely heard of her whereabouts or they are afraid of the consequences if they give any information away they shouldn't. Once I finally managed to get Rosa-May to sleep as well as Christina May and Christian Eriksson I went to my soundproof music room as I felt the need to compose. As I sat at the piano the words just sort of came out on the paper and reflected how I was feeling about Charlene's absence from my life. Once the song was finished I wrote the name on the top of the page and started playing the opening chords before opening my mouth to sing.

 _I always needed time on my own_

 _I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

 _And the bed where you lie_

 _Is made up on your side_

 _[Pre-chorus:]_

 _When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

 _Do you see how much I need you right now?_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missing too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

 _And make it OK_

 _I miss you_

 _I've never felt this way before_

 _Everything that I do reminds me of you_

 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

 _And they smell just like you,_

 _I love the things that you do_

 _[Pre-chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _We were made for each other_

 _Out here forever_

 _I know we were, yeah, yeah_

 _All I ever wanted was for you to know_

 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul_

 _I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _When you're gone_

 _The pieces of my heart are missing you_

 _When you're gone_

 _The face I came to know is missing too_

 _When you're gone_

 _The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

 _And make it OK_

 _I miss you_

And for the first time since she was kidnapped I burst into tears; at least none of the children could see me crying because I needed to be strong for them so they couldn't see me like this. I was so emotional I didn't even notice anyone enter the room until I heard them say.

"Erik I heard the music; I am glad you are composing again even though it is sounding so forlorn."

"Out with it Nadir I am not in the mood right now." I replied stonily as I stared at the wall.

"It's not good news I am afraid; I still haven't found anything out on the whereabouts of your wife."

"You're not trying hard enough!" I yelled angrily as I threw the piano bench across the room before punching the wall in frustration.

"I'm trying as hard as I can Erik but it's like she has disappeared off the face of the earth." Nadir said quickly; it looked like he was debating whether or not to come any closer to me to check my wounds.

"There has to be a clue the police missed when they came here last." I muttered to myself and so I went back up to the nursery and quietly looked around for any signs of clues as Rosa-May slept peacefully in her crib. For a while though there was no sign of any clues and I was about to lose all hope when my eyes caught sight of something unusual on the floor of the nursery. On the dark coloured rug I noticed a single solitary blonde hair residing on the centre of the rug. But why was it here and how did it get here considering none of us has blonde hair? Could it be from the kidnapper perhaps? After picking it up with my gloved hands and putting it in a handkerchief I said to Nadir.

"Look what I managed to find in the nursery; I don't know how the police missed it the first time round." As I showed him the hair residing on the handkerchief.

"A blonde hair; do we know anyone who could have been here who has blonde hair?" And so we thought for a while; however so far we weren't coming up with anything.

"Who would bear a big enough grudge against Charlene that they would kidnap her?" Nadir asked me.

"The only person I can think of is Meg; but would she really resort to kidnap just for revenge?"

"Why don't I give this hair to the forensic team and they will be able to tell us to whom it belongs to." Nadir asked and I nodded in agreement and so I gave him the handkerchief containing the strand of hair.

"I'm sorry about my outburst earlier; it's just I miss her so much and I am worried about her." I said quietly and Nadir said gently.

"I forgive you; I know what it's like to be away from the woman you love. But we will find her; that I promise you." And with that Nadir left the room with purpose in his stride and leaving me to my thoughts as I contemplated whether or not I would ever find my wife...


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter :) I honestly tried to write it longer but I reached a good place to stop so decided to post it :) As you know I don't own anything from Phantom. Thank you for all of the reviews especially from Angelofmusic46 who has been my most loyal reviewer :) Also thank you for all of the follows and favourites. This chapter is rated M due to scenes of rape. On with the show :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Seven: Leave the Hurt Behind...**

 **Charlene's POV**

 **~2 months since my kidnapping~**

I think it has been two months since Meg kidnapped me and as well as torturing me she was also starving me so I became thinner and thinner as the days went by. As the days progressed I lost all hope of Erik finding me as I didn't even know where I was myself. But why hadn't I died yet? I just want to leave the hurt behind as I have failed as a wife and most importantly a mother; how was Rosa-May doing without her mother and are my children missing me or are they going about their daily lives without me?

"I see you're still alive. Well I'll see to it that your precious Erik will never find you." A voice said coldly and I looked up weakly to see Meg standing in the room wrapped in a black silk dressing gown. Before I could even protest I was dragged out of the room by Stephen and Gerard into the basement.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked weakly as they threw me to the ground.

"You'll find out in time but for now you will stay silent bitch!" She said coldly and so I waited obediently for my fate to unfold. I watched as she pulled out various implements from a cupboard before throwing them back in with a shake of her head; why can't I just know what she will do to me? Although what more could she do to me? She has already whipped me to within an inch of my life and branded me once again in my arms; what could she do that's worse than what she has already done? I then noticed her going over to Stephen and Gerard and talk to them quietly for a moment before standing to one side. I then watched as they came towards me with clear intent in their eyes. I crawled back weakly whilst pleading tearfully.

"Please don't hurt me. Not again please." I couldn't protest however when Gerard held me down whilst Stephen ripped off the nightdress I was wearing causing me to shiver a little from fear and the cold air hitting my skin. I couldn't even bring myself to struggle as he grabbed my breast harshly causing the nipples to harden immediately under his ministrations.

"Admit it you are enjoying it really." He cooed but I would never stoop so low as to give him a response. I guess he wasn't going to stop until he obtained an orgasm from me and so he proceeded to stuff two fingers inside of me causing me to wince a little.

"I see you haven't had the attentions of a man in a while; well I'll see to it that it will be the most pleasurable experience you'll ever have." He said as he pumped his fingers in and out whilst pulling at my clitoris and before I could stop myself my breathing became laboured and I could feel my walls tightening themselves around his fingers.

"You are so wet for me right now; I knew you would enjoy this so much." He said huskily as I screamed out in ecstasy; but before I could recover from my first orgasm he thrusted forcefully into me causing me to scream in pain. As he continued to thrust in and out of me roughly I sort of became lost to the world around me; I didn't really notice Gerard thrust into me soon after. However I was broken out of my stupor by a pain across my face.

"You will look at me bitch!" As he continued thrusting in and out of me. However I still didn't respond to him at all.

"Stephen how come you got an orgasm out of her and I didn't?!" He yelled angrily.

"I guess I am just that talented around women." He replied with smugness lacing his tone; I swear I could tell he was smirking without even looking at his face.

"You are never helpful when it comes to women are you?" He said as he rolled his eyes angrily a little. He pulled out of me for a moment and I hoped that was the end of my ordeal; however he then proceeded to kiss me hard on the lips before stuffing his tongue inside my mouth when I opened it in shock. I wanted to bite him so hard but I didn't as I was afraid of the consequences if I did so. I then felt his mouth progress down towards my breasts; as he suckled my nipples they began to harden and I started to push my breasts closer to his mouth as my breathing became laboured. I felt him smile against my breasts and I started to cry when I realised my body was reacting to another man's touch.

"There's no need to cry sweetheart; this will be the most enjoyable experience of your life and you'll leave that disfigured freak of a husband and come running to my arms once I'm done with you." He said gently as he stroked my face gently with his hand causing me to turn away from his touch as I detested it so.

"You are not allowed to look away from me! You will look at me as I pleasure you!" He seethed angrily and before I could bring myself to protest his tongue travelled further down my body until he reached my entrance; I had no time to close my legs as he plunged his tongue into my entrance causing me to try and pull away. However, he held me down as he continued his ministrations on me with his tongue; as he licked my clitoris I found my body unable to stop bucking towards his mouth at its own accord. I could feel myself getting wet and soon enough another orgasm rocked my body as I screamed out in ecstasy once again. He pulled his tongue out and I cried as he licked my juices from his mouth.

"You taste so good; I'm so hard right now." And before I could prepare my body for another onslaught he thrust into me forcefully once again causing a pained scream to escape my lips.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled as he slapped me across the face as he continued to pound into me relentlessly; I became cold and unattached to the world as he destroyed what little humanity and dignity I had left. I couldn't even tell when he finished and pulled out of me as the world around me turned black.

I woke up after several hours of unconsciousness in a state of panic when I realised the predicament I was in; I found myself in my 'room' once again with my wrists bound to the bedposts. Why hadn't they killed me yet? I just wished they killed me as I would be too ashamed to see Erik and my daughter after what happened to me.

"Ah I see sleeping beauty is finally awake; I will have to punish you though as you were asleep for two days straight and I couldn't have any fun with you." Two voices said coldly simultaneously and I craned my neck to see Stephen and Gerard sitting on the end of the bed.

"Why won't you just let me go? Rosa-May needs her mother and Erik will be worried about me; I promise I won't tell him about where I've been or what's happened to me just please let me go back to my daughter." I pleaded tearfully as I ruefully struggled to get out of my restraints but to no avail.

"No we will never let you go except in a body bag!" Stephen yelled angrily as he slapped me across the face causing me to taste blood a little.

"Now I need to teach you respect." Stephen continued slowly as he took off his clothes once again.

"Please not again." I pleaded as I once again tried to struggle out of my restraints; but before I could even attempt to defend what was left of my dignity he kissed me hard on the lips. No matter how hard I tried to get away from him he held the back of my head and pushed me forcefully towards his mouth; this caused me to open my mouth in shock allowing him to thrust his tongue in. As he swirled his tongue around my mouth I found my breathing to become laboured and I didn't even notice his hand travel further down my body until he grabbed my breast harshly. He then looked down at my entrance with a smirk.

"Look at how wet you are for me; I'd say let's do something about it." And a moment later he stuffed two fingers inside of me causing me to yell out in surprise and pain.

"Gerard come over here; you deserve to feel pleasure too." He said coldly and my eyes widened as he came over to where we were with a cold smirk on his face. For a moment I could move and so I made one last ditch attempt to escape their clutches.

"You're not going anywhere!" Stephen yelled as he grabbed me by my hair and threw me face down onto the bed causing me to groan in pain. They once again restrained my wrists and Stephen said coldly.

"You will kneel before us!" And he forced me on my hands and knees.

"If you dare bite me I will slit your throat." And I felt the coldness of a blade on my throat; before I could protest Gerard stuffed his manhood into my mouth causing me to gag a little at his size.

"You will pleasure me bitch!" He yelled as he grabbed my hair roughly and pushed me closer to his manhood and so I tried to pleasure him as best as I could even though I didn't know what I was doing. But suddenly a muffled scream escaped my lips as I was entered without warning from behind.

"I didn't say you could stop pleasuring me bitch!" As he once again pushed my head closer to his manhood. As I pleasured Gerard once again I could feel him getting harder and harder inside my mouth; after a moment more I felt him shudder before releasing himself inside my mouth and pulling himself out. I started choking on his semen causing tears to prick my eyes. But Stephen was still pounding in and out of me from behind and I screamed in agony as he pounded into me relentlessly; I found it to be painful rather than pleasurable.

"You will enjoy this my dear; I bet your husband never tried this position with you before." Stephen cooed as his hand travelled down to my breast and gave it a squeeze causing the nipples to harden and my breathing to become laboured. But before he could have his release there was a loud crash in front of me and I dared to look up for a moment. I gasped in shock at the sight I saw in front of me...


	9. Chapter 8

**Another chapter guys :) I want to thank you for all of the reviews, follows and favourites :) They really make my day and it is nice to know there are people out there who enjoy my work :) As you know I don't own Phantom but I do own Charlene and any other characters not from Phantom :) On with the show :D**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Eight: I Don't Know if I Can Face it Again...**

 **Erik's POV**

 **~Two Months Since Charlene's Kidnap~**

I can't believe it has been two months since Charlene went missing and I was still awaiting the DNA results for the hair Nadir gave to the forensic department. I just wish the results would come though so then we can start to think like the person involved in Charlene's kidnapping. I just hope I am not too late to save her as I don't know how I would handle it if she weren't in my life anymore. But my train of thought was interrupted by an urgent knocking on the door and I answered it as I suspected it was Nadir.

"Erik you've got to see this! I've got the results on that strand of hair you found."

"Well what do the results say?" I asked quickly; sounding a little bit impatient in the process.

"According to the results the hair belongs to a Meg Giry; isn't she the woman who tried separating you from Charlene and worked for the man who Charlene was betrothed to?" He replied matter of factly.

"She is; I thought we saw the last of her. I guess I was wrong; but why would she kidnap Charlene and not me?" I asked curiously; at least we knew who was involved in Charlene's kidnapping though.

"Maybe she wanted revenge on Charlene for stealing her man from her or something. But where would she be hiding?" Nadir replied quickly.

"I think I know where she will be." And without explaining any further I went to the phone and called Christine's number; I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for her to answer.

"Hi Christine I know this is really short notice but I need someone to watch the children; could you do that for me? I think I know where to find Charlene. Thank you so much for your help." And with that I put the phone down.

"Christine will be here in five minutes to look after the children; I'll be back in a moment." And without waiting for Nadir's reply I went upstairs to the nursery where Rosa-May was residing and kissed her cheek gently as she slept peacefully in her cot. I then went to the Christina May and Christian Eriksson's room to see them playing together on the floor.

"Children I want you to behave for Aunty Christine whilst I'm gone; I'm going out for a while and I'm not sure when I will be back." I said gently.

"Are you looking for mother?" Christina asked curiously as she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes that she inherited from her mother; I had to suppress the tears when I realised she looked so much like her mother.

"Yes sweetheart I am; and I promise I will bring her back to us no matter what." I promised passionately and I gave them both a hug. I just hope I will be able to bring her back to us alive as I don't know how Christina will handle not having her mother in her life. I then went to my room and grabbed my lasso knowing I would probably need it to get Charlene back; I went downstairs to see Christine talking to Nadir.

"Erik I came over as soon as I heard. Good luck in bringing her back to us." She said gently and she gave me a gentle hug.

"I will bring her back; I promise you." I beseeched and so I followed Nadir out of the door towards my car. After clambering in I drove the familiar route towards the house where the boss lived; I just never thought I would be taking this route again but I guess I was horribly wrong about that fact. After parking the car one street away we snuck towards the house and saw no guards in sight. But how come there were no guards around? Unless they believed no-one would ever find them out here; well I was about to prove them wrong.

"I think the best move is to sneak in through that open window there." And I pointed up at the window which was open on the second floor. Once we got into the mansion I was about to instruct Nadir to split off in the opposite direction when I thought I heard something.

"So what's the..." But I interrupted him with a gesture to silence him before he could ask his question.

"I think I hear something from upstairs." I whispered as I proceeded to sneak up the stairs. As I crept down the corridor I could hear voices that I recognised to belong to Gerard and Stephen.

"I see Joseph's cronies are working for Meg now." I whispered as I reached a locked door where I heard voices coming from within and without thinking I kicked the door down; my lasso poised in front of me. But what I saw was a sight I never wanted to see again. There in front of me was Stephen and Gerard raping Charlene; how had she got so thin and scarred? What had happened to her the two months she was missing? Without hesitating I pulled out my lasso and aimed my attentions on Stephen before he could defile her body any further.

"How dare you defile her so you bastard?! How many times?!"

"Why would I tell you anything freak? But she moaned like a whore she did and was so wet for me." He rasped as I strangled him tighter.

"Ah I see the husband is here." A voice said coldly causing me to turn around with Stephen struggling within the grasp of my lasso.

"Meg we meet again? Joseph isn't here how come? I so wanted to get my revenge on him for what he did to Charlene." I asked coldly as I continued to strangle the life out of Stephen until he fell limp within my lasso; however Meg didn't seem phased by his death at all.

"He couldn't be here I'm afraid; he had to take care of certain 'matters' in prison. You know how it is."

"He's dead isn't he?" I asked bluntly as I kept an eye on Gerard.

"I guess you heard the news didn't you? Well enough small talk you will never see your wife again! Gerard! You know what to do!" She exclaimed and before I could even react Gerard had a weak and wounded Charlene at gunpoint.

"Let her go and I will spare him; the authorities can deal with him." I threatened coldly as I poised my lasso towards Gerard.

"You have no right to bargain after what you did! I loved him and you ended his life without an ultimatum or nothing so I will end your wife's life without any chance of bargaining!" She yelled in reply as Gerard dug the gun into Charlene's temple; what worried me the most though was the fact she didn't even react or fight him off at that point. What had Meg done to her to break her spirit so? However before I could even contemplate my next move the door burst open and I noticed Nadir and officers surrounding them.

"Put the gun down and put your hands in the air or we will shoot!" I then watched with a smirk as Meg raised her hands in the air in a gesture of surrender as well as Gerard. I slowly walked up to Meg and looked her in the eye; I said coldly to her.

"Now I don't normally make it a habit to strike a woman but for you I will make an exception." And with that I slapped her so hard across the face she fell to the floor unconscious before I found myself restrained by Nadir.

"That's enough Erik; she will get the sentence she deserves. Why don't you take Charlene to the hospital; she looks like she could do with some medical attention. I'll deal with things here." He said gently and with a nod of assent I went over to Charlene's unconscious body and after lifting her up bridal style I took her in the direction of my car. Once I got her in the seat and put the seat belt over her I drove in the direction of the hospital. Once I got there I carried her inside and I saw a nurse coming towards me quickly.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Please she needs medical attention immediately. She is dangerously thin and she has been tortured. Please can you help her?" I replied quickly.

"We will do all we can sir. Why don't you get yourself a cup of tea or coffee whilst we get her comfortable and sorted out?" I then laid her down on the stretcher that was wheeled out and I went to the canteen to get a coffee to distract me from my anxiousness. As I drank my coffee I resorted to tapping my foot continuously as I couldn't pace even though I wanted to. I wasn't sure how much time passed but I looked up to see the nurse from earlier in front of me.

"How is she? Has she woken up yet?" I asked quickly as I got up from my seat.

"If you follow me sir I'll explain to you on the way." And so I followed her out of the canteen and she continued.

"She is dangerously thin when you brought her in and since she hasn't woken up we have put her on a drip feed to get her weight up. We have stitched up the wounds that were on her back and arms; there will be some scarring though as they were very deep. She has however been raped; quite a few times so I have also added some medicines in her intravenous drip to stop her becoming pregnant. However sadly she still hasn't woken up after we treated her; I just hope she will break out of this coma soon. We have set up a bed for you so you can be beside her when she wakes up; she will probably be severely traumatised when she wakes up." She explained and soon enough we had arrived at Charlene's room. When I got in I almost cried at the sight of her with all the tubes in her body and the bandages covering her body. I sat myself down on the bed and held her hand hoping my presence would be enough to wake her up; however she just lay there as still as when I brought her in. Maybe she lost all hope of rescue and thought she was dreaming of me rescuing her. I then got my phone out and proceeded to text Christine to ask her to bring my violin to the hospital; maybe hearing my violin will wake her from her comatose state. About five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Christine came in with the violin and children in tow.

"I thought hearing the voices of the children would help her; how is she doing?"

"She hasn't woken from her coma yet; I thought the music might help. Come here children say hello to your mother." I said gently and with that Christina May and Christian Eriksson came over to where the bed was and Christian took hold of her hand like he was hoping his presence would be enough to wake her.

"Hey mum glad to see you safe. We miss you lots and hope we can see you soon." He said as he stroked her hand and it made me realise how much he has matured and has inherited most of my traits. I then allowed the kids to stay with their mum a little longer whilst I talked to Christine outside.

"What are we going to do about the children? I don't want to interrupt their schooling too much. Would you be able to take the children to school and look after Rosa-May until Charlene wakes? I'll let you know when she wakes from her coma." I explained quietly.

"I'll do everything I can to keep their routine as uninterrupted as possible. She will wake soon I promise." She replied and with that we went back into the room to see the kids sitting by her bedside still.

"Come children it's time to go; you have school tomorrow and we don't want to be late do we?" And with one last goodbye they looked back forlornly at her prone body before leaving out of the room. That night I played Dark Waltz on the violin; Charlene's favourite song hoping she would hear it and it would reassure her I was here for her. No matter what happens I would always still love her...


	10. Chapter 9

**At last another chapter :) Sorry it took so long guys :/ Anyhow I would like to thank all my readers for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting my story :) It means so much to me when you do :) As you know I don't own anything from Phantom and I don't own song lyrics either :) Apart from ones I create myself of course :) On with the show guys :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Nine: In This Darkness Which you Know you Cannot Fight...**

 **Erik's POV**

For two months I spent day and night by Charlene's side playing my violin until my fingers ached and sang all of her favourite songs hoping she would hear the music and wake from her coma. However for the first month she didn't seem to respond and I began losing hope of ever gaining back the woman I married with fire in her eyes and the quirkiness which I'd come to love so much. Christine, Raoul and Nadir would also visit and they tried all they could to help her wake from her coma. After two months however of staying by her bedside I was playing with Rosa May who was now one year old; I can't believe how fast she is growing up and looking so much like her mother. I just wish Charlene were awake to see how much her baby girl has grown. As Rosa May cooed and giggled in my arms I thought I saw Charlene's hand move a little and I looked down at her for a moment before continuing to play with Rosa. I heard a rustle then I saw her eyelashes flutter open and I waited on bated breath to see what she would do when she wakes.

 **Charlene's POV**

I whimpered a little when I opened my eyes as the bright light hit them. Was I in Heaven? Did I dream Erik rescuing me and I had in fact joined my parents and brother in heaven?

"Charlene I am so glad you are awake! I thought you would never wake." A voice said quickly and my eyes fell upon the masked man sitting beside the bed with a small little girl in his arms. But who was this man and why was he here with a child? And what's with the mask? Why would anyone wear a mask unless they had something to hide? My eyes then widened when I realised I was in fact still alive and this man was probably here to hurt me. I proceeded to curl up into a ball and rock backwards and forwards whilst muttering under my breath.

"No not again, please not again." I was so lost to the world I didn't even notice the man leave the room until I heard two male voices talking to each other. Once again the masked man was in the room with another man in a long white coat in tow. I just sat and stared as they talked; trying to gauge what they were thinking and what they were going to do next. I then watched out of the corner of my eye as the man in the white coat came towards me; I found myself instinctively crawling away from him hoping he would just leave me alone.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you; I just want to give you the once over before you get discharged." He explained gently but I just continued to shake my head and the tears began to fall.

"I'm sorry Erik but she won't let me anywhere near her; it appears she is deeply traumatised after her rape and is scared of men. I'll send in one of the nurses to give her the once over." He explained to the masked man who appears to be called Erik. A moment later a woman in a white coat came in; she was about to check me over when she stopped for a moment. It was like she was following my line of sight as I looked over her shoulder at Erik standing in the corner with the child still in his arms.

"I just need to check you over; are you able to stay still for a moment? Can you do that?" She asked gently and so I stared at the door so I could ignore the fact that Erik was still in the room. Once she was done I heard her say.

"Her wounds have healed over nicely and she has finished the course of anti-pregnancy meds and drip feed. You may take her home Mr Destler." She said and with that she left the room. I watched nervously as Erik came towards me with the little girl in his arms. Why does he have a daughter for and why does he always carry her around with him? Was the child even his or did he perhaps adopt a child? But I remember hearing the voices of two other children; did they belong to him too? What happened to the children's mother? Was she even around anymore or maybe she was working and that's why I haven't met her yet?

"I'll leave you to change in private and then we can come back home. The children will be so pleased to see you." Erik said gently and I looked down to see a small pile of clothes in front of me. As I changed I thought to myself; why is he going through so much trouble to help me and how come he has clothes that is my size? Maybe his girlfriend or wife is a similar size to me and that's how he came upon the clothes. However as I looked at myself in the mirror I wrapped the jumper tighter around me; trying as hard as I could to hide all of the flaws I could see before me. But I was broken out of my reverie by a gentle knock on the door.

"Are you ok in there? I'm coming in ok?" And so I just stood in the corner ready to escape when I had the chance. Once the door was open wide enough I made a break for it hoping I would find someone who could help me; but that wasn't to be as I heard Erik calling out for me to stop and so I looked at him with wide eyes.

"I am not going to hurt you. Why don't we go home now? You want to see Christian and Christina don't you? They've missed you so much." He explained gently as he held his hand out whilst holding onto the child in his other arm. But could I trust him? I mean he could take me home just to harm me right? But why do the names Christian and Christina sound so familiar to me? It was like the names were from a memory I buried away deep inside; but why would I want to forget them though? I mentally shook my head a little and followed Erik out of the hospital before proceeding to climb warily into the car. However for the entire journey I stared out of the window as the scenery flashed before my eyes. When we stopped at a set of traffic lights that was when I noticed the song playing over the speakers; Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling and it somehow touched me deep inside in a way I couldn't describe.

"I can tell you are enjoying the song; it's your favourite." A voice said and I looked at Erik with furrowed brows; how did he know this was my favourite song? And why is he helping me so much? As I fiddled unconsciously with my hands I felt something different about them; that's when I looked down and saw the rings residing on my finger. They were both gold; one had a small red rose made of rubies and emeralds and the other ring had a message engraved on it which read 'Amor Numquam Moritur'. Why would I be wearing rings on my left finger unless I was either engaged or married? Did I have a husband or boyfriend waiting for me and worried about my wellbeing? We eventually got back to the house; I watched warily as Erik went to the back seat and unclipped the child from their seat before going towards my door. He opened it and held out a hand for me to take; I didn't take it but instead climbed out of the car and stared straight ahead at the house in front of me. Why was I being brought here? Looking at the house felt like I was visiting a memory buried within the recesses of my mind; but why didn't I want to remember this place? Did the place hold some horrible memories for me or maybe it held some memories I would rather forget for some reason?

"Are you ok Charlene? You're staring off into space." I heard a gentle voice ask and I saw Erik looking at me with concerned eyes to which I nodded in agreement. I then stepped in through the door and I felt myself being barrelled into by two small figures. When I looked down I saw a young boy and girl in front of me; the little girl looked like me but the boy was a spitting image of Erik and they looked to be around about four or five years old. But who were they? And why were they here with Erik?

"Christina May and Christian Eriksson don't knock your mother like that...she has been through a lot and doesn't need to be manhandled right now." He said harshly and I looked at them with wide eyes; they were my children but when did this happen? When did I have children? I mean I can work out it was before the kidnap but have I been with Erik that long or have they just grown up so fast?

"Sorry father; we have just missed her so and I thought seeing us would make her feel better." They said forlornly and I watched as Erik knelt down with the child still in his arms.

"I'm sorry kids I didn't mean to be so harsh; the last two months have been hard without mother here and I just want her to be safe. I never want to see her harmed again and I felt I failed her as a husband." He said gently and he embraced them a little to which the children returned it. I didn't even realise the fact my mind wandered until I felt a hand touch me gently on the shoulder whilst calling out my name.

"Why don't you get ready for bed? I'll put the children to bed tonight since you've been through a lot over the past couple of months." And with that he led the two children out of the room to leave me alone with my thoughts. Once he was out of the room I decided to make myself something to drink hoping it would soothe my frazzled nerves and make me feel a little sleepy. Once my drink was made I sat down on the sofa and looked around the room. As I looked around the room my eyes fell upon the piano sitting in the corner of the room and for some reason I felt compelled to go up to it. As I walked up to the piano a memory came to the forefront of my mind of a melody I thought I had forgotten and before I could stop myself I found myself playing a familiar tune on it. However I was so engrossed in what I was doing it took me a while to hear someone singing with me until a line that tugged at my heartstrings echoed around the room.

 _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_

 _feel it, hear it, closing in around you_

 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

And I suddenly stopped playing as I turned around to see Erik standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing still up? I thought you would be asleep by now. Do you need to see where your room is?" He asked curiously and I felt myself become lightheaded when he mentioned about showing where my room was. Did this mean he was going to harm me? Was this the opportunity he was waiting for and that's why he put the children to bed so they wouldn't see me being hurt?

"Don't worry Mon Ange I won't hurt you; I just hope one day you can bring yourself to trust me." He said gently as he held out a hand for me to take; however I didn't take it but instead I followed behind him as he led me out of the room. As we walked down the corridor I noticed pictures lining the wall; there were a few of Erik with the children and his wife. But why did the woman look so familiar? She couldn't be me could she? I mean she looks so beautiful and slender whilst I am none of those things.

"Charlene is everything ok? I see you have seen some of the pictures I commissioned; the one you are looking at is my second favourite." And I looked at him curiously when he said that.

"This is my first favourite picture however; you look so happy and beautiful in this one and I drew this one myself." And I looked on in shock at the picture in front of me as memories of that day flooded my mind. The picture was drawn when we were celebrating our first wedding anniversary when we went to Paris for a week. But who looked after the children whilst we were away? But soon enough the memories got too much for me and I fell to the floor with a whimper as memories of happier times pervaded my mind; but when was I truly happy? And I allowed the tears to fall as the world became dark around me; ignoring the cries of Erik echoing in my ears...


	11. Chapter 10

**Another chapter guys :) Sorry for the delay but internet issues and stress does that to creativity :( But I am back now :) As you know I own nothing from Phantom or Love Never Dies but I do own my OC or lyrics you don't recognise :) Sorry in advance if my lyricist abilities aren't that great :/ Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, following and favoriting :) On with the show guys :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Ten: Why Does He Love Me?**

 **Erik's POV**

 **~1 Month Later~**

It had been a little over a month since Charlene left the hospital and she seemed to be regressing more and more within herself. I also heard her talking to herself when she thought no-one was watching. Also I have noticed some scars on her arms that weren't there before. What has been happening behind closed doors? Has she been harming herself whilst been locked away in her room? But I began losing hope on gaining back the wife I loved as I have run out of ideas to get her out of her shell. She has also been refusing to feed and interact with Rosa May which saddens me a little. I have watched as she tries to reach out for her mother only to be met with coldness and indifference; it is almost like she is telling me she misses her mother and wants to be with her even though that can't be. Once Rosa May was ready for the day I went to Charlene's room to see if she was willing to either communicate with the children or listen to the new song I have composed recently. As I went towards her room with Rosa May in my arms I heard something coming from within and it tugged at my heartstrings; causing tears to prick my eyes a little. For what felt like hours I stood there as I listened to her pour out her feelings to me...

 **Charlene's POV**

I woke up and just sat on my bed for hours as I didn't feel like doing anything today; I didn't want to see the children or interact with them let alone see Erik today. As I looked out of the window I could hear the lyrics of a song forming in my mind and without even thinking I set them free; I didn't even care my voice was rusty from disuse I just had to let it all out.

 _He looks for happiness,_

 _I give him sorrow,_

 _He asks for quirkiness,_

 _I just give him normality._

 _He needs my love and tenderness,_

 _He wants it from me,_

 _I give him indifference,_

 _Why does he love me?_

 _Rosa-May yearns for her mother,_

 _Things I can't give her,_

 _The love a mother brings,_

 _I can't deliver._

 _And even when he brings her,_

 _And shows she wants me,_

 _I don't believe she does,_

 _Why does he love me?_

 _One more cut Cat,_

 _That's what I need,_

 _Don't you think Cat?_

 _Leave the hurt behind._

 _I hear you Cat_

 _Another cut._

As this thought ran through my head I scratched the scarred skin on my arm to leave a mark without drawing blood; it was my way of dealing with the pain without leaving blood behind. If I left blood behind then Erik would know what I have been doing to myself all this time. However, the feeling it left behind wasn't the same as when I actually broke the skin's surface and left a permanent mark behind.

 _He wants the woman I was,_

 _Wife and mother,_

 _At least he thinks he does,_

 _He needn't bother._

 _Beneath the surface,_

 _There's nothing of me,_

 _Just hate, hurt and unworthiness,_

 _Why does he love me?_

 _How about you Cat?_

 _Tell me what to do Cat?_

 _Leave this life behind..._

As the last note echoed around the room I heard the door open a little and I turned around to see Erik standing in front of me with the little girl in his arms. I watched with wide eyes as the little girl looked at me before holding out her arms; almost like she was asking for my attention. However once again I could feel the tears pricking my eyes and the memories pervading my mind and so I ran out of the room to get away from it all. However a voice stopped me in my tracks and I turned around as I heard Erik sing the most beautiful song that touched my heart.

 _Who knows when love begins?_

 _Who knows what makes it start_

 _One day it's simply there_

 _Alive inside your heart_

 _It slips into your thoughts_

 _It infiltrates your soul_

 _It takes you by surprise_

 _Then seizes full control_

As he sung those lines I tried as I could to deny the hold the music had over me; however I began to cry as memories of happier times pervaded my mind. Times that had gone after the rape and torture I went through.

 _Try to deny it_

 _And try to protest_

 _But love won't let you go_

 _Once you've been possessed_

Why couldn't Erik just let me end my life? I had nothing left to live for did I? I mean I have failed as a wife and mother so there was nothing left for me. But when I heard those few lines I knew I couldn't deny it anymore; that fact caused even more tears to fall and for me to cover my ears hoping the feelings I was experiencing would stop.

 _Love never dies_

 _Love never falters_

 _Once it has spoken_

 _Love is yours_

 _Love never fades_

 _Love never alters_

 _Hearts may get broken_

 _Love endures_

 _Hearts may get broken_

 _Love endures_

 _And soon as you submit_

 _Surrender flesh and bone_

 _That love takes on a life_

 _Much bigger than your own_

 _It uses you at whim_

 _And drives you to despair_

 _And forces you to feel_

 _More joy than you can bear_

 _Love gives you pleasure_

 _And love brings you pain_

 _And yet when both are gone_

 _Love will still remain_

As I continued to lie on the floor I thought back to all of the happier times I had before I was kidnapped. My mood then darkened when I remembered the times I felt insecure seeing my figure change after having my first child; but then I remembered I have created three beautiful children by our love and that made me feel a bit better about how I looked.

 _Once it has spoken_

 _Love is yours_

 _Love never dies_

 _Love never alters_

But was love truly mine to begin with or did I lose it since I was kidnapped and raped? But most of all will I ever trust Erik again?

 _Hearts may get broken_

 _Love endures_

 _Hearts may get broken_

 _Love never dies_

 _Love will continue_

 _Love keeps on beating_

 _When you're gone_

 _Love never dies_

 _Once it is in you_

 _Life may be fleeting_

 _Love lives on_

 _Life may be fleeting_

 _Love lives on_

As the last note echoed around the room I tried for a moment to deny the feelings surging through me; I just knelt on the floor and cried until I had no more tears to shed.

"Charlene please talk to me. You know I will always be here for you and that I love you very much." And he walked up to me and embraced me gently causing me to immediately return the embrace with tears falling down my cheeks.

"But I have failed Rosa-May; how has she survived without her mother for the past few months?" I asked tearfully and panicked.

"She's ok, see. She misses her mother very much." And once again she reached out to me and this time I took hold of her and hugged her tightly to my chest.

"My angel you have grown so beautiful." I cooed.

"Well she does take after her mother in that aspect." Erik said as he embraced me around the shoulders and kissed me on the head.

"I understand if you're not ready yet but would you like to go out with me? Just like old times; Christine can come over and look after the children." And I thought long and hard for a moment before nodding happily in agreement.

"Ok; there's a dress for you in the wardrobe; I'll put Rosa-May down for her nap and call Christine whilst you get yourself ready. Take all the time you need; you deserve this so much Mon Ange and I love you." He said sincerely and with a kiss on the lips he left the room. I decided the first port of call was to shower and wash before changing into the dress Erik procured. Once I finished washing I proceeded to dry my hair before putting on some make-up as I wanted to look my best for Erik this evening; but was I truly ready for the world again or did I want to appease Erik? Once the make-up was done I went over to the wardrobe where the most beautiful gown was waiting for me; it was a burgundy red floor length dress with a fitted corseted bodice and a beautiful long flowing skirt. I got into the dress and that's when I noticed the lacings going down the back of the dress; how would I get into it though? I knew I wouldn't be able to lace it up on my own so I would need some help. But why would Erik select such a fancy dress to go out in? I was shaken out of my reverie by a gentle knock on the door.

"Charlene are you decent?"

"Could you help me with the laces please?" I replied quietly and I heard footsteps come into the room before I felt the firm tugging of the laces. However I took a look in the mirror and I noticed he didn't tie them too tight so I asked quietly.

"Could you do it tighter please?"

"Why do you want it tighter darling? You look beautiful dear." He said gently as he looked at me from behind with furrowed brows.

"I need it tighter Erik; please do this for me. I'll explain in time dear." I pleaded as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Ok; I'll do it a bit tighter just this once. But we will talk about this soon; please promise me this." He replied gently. All I could do was nod in reply; I couldn't bring myself to reply without crying and ruining my make-up. With understanding and love showing in his eyes he tightened the laces a little more before tying a neat bow in the back.

"Are you ready to go dear?" He asked gently as he touched my shoulders gently so he could see me properly in the mirror.

"I am." I replied quietly and with that I felt a cloak being placed over my shoulders before he held out his arm for me to take. I took it gently and he led me downstairs for me to see Christine playing with the children.

"I'm so glad you're ok; you enjoy yourself ok sweetheart? See you this evening." And with a small wave in reply I left out of the door with Erik. After he helped me into the car I looked out of the window as the car drove away. But all throughout the journey I looked out of the window instead of looking at Erik; my husband. But when did this happen? When did I get married? I am 23 at the moment so when did I get married exactly?

"We've been together for two years darling; actually it will be our third anniversary soon. Can you believe that?" A voice said and I realised Erik was talking to me; but how did he know what I was thinking? So we've been together for two years. So why did I find it so hard to trust the situation at the moment? Soon enough we arrived at our destination and it was like it awakened a memory long thought buried.

"We've been here before." I breathed as I looked up at the grand building in front of us.

"I remember now; you took me here for our first date and for our half-aversary." I said quickly as the memories came flooding back to me. We soon stopped and I watched as Erik climbed out of the car before gliding to my door and opening it before helping me out of the vehicle. However when we entered the restaurant I noticed there was no-one about.

"Why is it so empty? Is it closed?" I asked curiously as I looked around with furrowed brows.

"I managed to book the first table before they open for dinner service. I know the manager here so he always tries to accommodate me whenever he can. Also we are not sitting in the restaurant itself; I thought you might appreciate the privacy." And with that he led me towards a staircase near the back of the restaurant. As we ascended the staircase once again more memories pervaded my mind.

"We came up here on our first date; there's a balcony at the top isn't there?" I said quietly.

"Well remembered darling; anytime you want to leave let me know and I will do so. Ok darling? If I am going too fast for you let me know." He said gently and I nodded as I saw a table with candles and roses in the centre of the balcony causing me to gasp in awe.

"Thank you Erik." I said quietly.

"For what darling?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"For being so caring and kind to me; I feel like I don't deserve this at all." I replied sadly as I looked out over the city.

"You deserve all the love I can give; and I will love you until the end of time." He said reassuringly as he took hold of my hands gently. Our meals arrived and we ate in contemplative silence as the stars twinkled above us. Once the meals were finished I heard music playing and I smiled wistfully when I recognised it. Before I could stop myself I started singing the lyrics to 'Dark Waltz'; but I suddenly realised what I was doing and I stopped immediately.

"Why did you stop? You sound beautiful." A voice said gently and for some reason I started to cry even though I knew it would cause my make-up to run.

"Is everything ok? You're crying; if it's too much for you we can leave if you want." All I could do in reply was shake my head as the tears continued to fall; however I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I mean how would he react if I told him how much of a failure I felt? Would he shun me or tell me something to make me feel better? But as the seconds turned to minutes I found myself unable to tell him how I felt and so I stared out over the city in contemplative silence...


	12. Chapter 11

**Another chapter guys and good timing too :) Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites; they mean a lot to me :) I won't be writing for the next four or five days as I am going to Venice tomorrow :D Can't wait :D I am so excited and nervous :) On with the show :D And a disclaimer: I don't own anything Phantom or any lyrics mentioned in this chapter :) Simon and Garfunkel own the lyrics :) Now really on with the show :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Eleven: I'm on Your Side, Oh, When Times Get Rough...**

 **Erik's POV**

I watched with sadness as Charlene looked like she was fighting with herself for a moment. I could tell something was wrong so why wouldn't she tell me? Was she scared of revealing the truth to me or did she not trust me to still love her no matter what she tells me?

"Charlene? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"I feel like I don't deserve all of this; I mean I hadn't looked after my daughter for several months. You shouldn't have even claimed me back after you rescued me. I am also no longer beautiful; I am scarred and damaged beyond repair." She replied meekly and I watched as she wrung her hands nervously. I took hold of her hands and said reassuringly.

"You are as beautiful as you were when we first met; and you show so much love towards our daughter and she will grow up to be a spitting image of her mother." And I wiped the tears away that once again formed on her face.

"Please Erik; let's return home now." She pleaded quietly and with a nod in assent I left the money to pay the bill before leaving out of the restaurant quickly and quietly just like a phantom. Once I got to the car I watched as she stared out of the window sadly in contemplative silence; what happened to the girl I was with just a mere half an hour ago? Once we got home I noticed Christine sitting on the sofa and the kids nowhere in sight.

"How were the kids?" I asked curiously.

"They are asleep at the moment. I was just waiting for your return before I return to Raoul." She replied as she looked up at us.

"Thank you for looking after the kids for us. See you tomorrow." I continued and with that I watched as Christine left out of the room. However Charlene didn't say anything but instead left out of the room in silence. I followed her to see her standing in the centre of the room with the dress forgotten on the floor; it allowed me to see her scars fully for the first time since she was kidnapped. But where did she get so many scars from? I recognised some from the time she was tortured but there were also some I hadn't seen before.

" _I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough."_ I sung soothingly and I wrapped my arms around her waist as the tears fell once again.

"What's wrong Charlene? You can tell me anything." I cooed gently as I wiped the tears from her face which continued to fall.

"I am no longer beautiful; so why do you continue to love me so?" She asked tearfully.

"You are still beautiful to me; no matter what. Is that why you wanted the corset tighter darling? To keep up appearances to the rest of the world?"

"I need to look beautiful to the rest of the world; that's why I needed the corset tighter. But why didn't you grant me my request?" She replied quietly.

"I didn't want to hurt you by tying it too tight; you don't need it too tight anyway. You are beautiful without the corset darling; I just used it to enhance your natural beauty." I explained gently.

"Please forgive me; I only did it out of the kindness of my own heart and because I love you. I would never want to see you hurt." I continued as I took hold of her hands and kissed her hand delicately.

"But you still deprived me of the thing I wanted most." She replied meekly as she looked down at the floor sadly.

"What was that darling?" I asked curiously with furrowed brows.

"To be beautiful again like I was when we met; because even after I met you in such distressing circumstances you made me feel beautiful and almost normal, even though I am not normal at all. Now I am no longer beautiful as I don't feel human and I am so terribly scarred; both physically and mentally." She replied without looking me in the eye. This habit normally came about either when; she was nervous about something or when she was about to say something that may get judgement that she was afraid of receiving. I placed my hand gently under her chin and lifted her face a little to make her look me in the eye.

"You are beautiful in your own special way; I vow to show you how much I love you and how beautiful you are to me every day if I have to." I said passionately and I kissed her hard but gentle on the lips; it was more a kiss to show how much she was loved her rather than showing her pity which she didn't need right now.

"Now come to bed; you need to rest darling." I said as I gently took her hand before leading her towards the bed. Once we clambered into bed I tentatively wrapped my arm around her waist waiting to remove them if necessary. However I smiled when she snuggled into my embrace and leaned into my chest a little to which I kissed her on the top of the head.

"Night Mon Ange; sleep well and pleasant dreams darling." I whispered and I closed my eyes with Charlene still within my embrace.

 **~Sometime during the night~**

I wasn't sure what time it was exactly but I was suddenly woken up by a punch to the stomach. When I recovered from the shock of being winded I immediately noticed Charlene thrashing about and getting tangled in the sheets.

"Charlene; it's me Erik. I'm here, nothing can harm you." I cooed as I stroked her head gently hoping she would wake. However she was still thrashing about and calling out for someone to let her go; was she having a nightmare about the ordeal she had at the hands of Meg that night?

"Charlene please wake up; she's in jail and can't harm you anymore." I pleaded once again as I wrapped her within my strong embrace. I then let the lyrics from 'Bridge Over Troubled Water' echo around the room hoping to soothe and calm her from the nightmare she was experiencing. As the last note echoed around the room I noticed the fact she had calmed and her breathing evened out; this reassurance that Charlene was calm once again made me breathe a small sigh of relief. I once again lay down beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist before falling back asleep.

 **~The next morning~**

I woke up to find Charlene still sleeping peacefully beside me; I decided to let her sleep a while longer after her sleep was disturbed. I proceeded to the children's bedrooms where Christian and Christina were residing and got them up so they could go to school. Once they were up I went to get Rosa May up.

"How would you like to help daddy make breakfast for mummy today?" I asked as I stared into Rosa May's eyes which she appeared to inherit from me.

"What do you think she will like for breakfast this morning?" I asked mostly to myself as I perused the cupboards but also to Rosa May; I wanted to encourage word development from a young age. I then decided to make a typical French breakfast of croissants with jam and some pancakes to remind her of the wonderful holiday we shared for our first wedding anniversary. After placing Rosa May inside her high chair so she could watch me cook and have my hands free whilst cooking I set about preparing the ingredients for breakfast. After about half an hour the breakfast was ready and I placed it on a tray before adding a rose tied off with a black ribbon to add a final flourish. I took the tray upstairs to see Charlene still peacefully asleep. I went over to the curtains and opened them firmly after placing the tray down on the bedside table. I then turned around to see Charlene whimper and cover her eyes a little before proceeding to hide under the covers.

"Charlene breakfast is ready darling." I cooed as I went over to the bed.

"Five more minutes!" She whined.

"It's eleven o' clock. You've been asleep for hours; and if you sleep too long your breakfast will go cold." I said gently and I smiled when I saw her face emerge from under the covers.

"It smells amazing; what did you make for me darling?" She asked curiously.

"I made some croissants with jam and some French pastries. I also have some ham and some cheese as well; so it's more of a brunch than a breakfast since it is so late." I replied as I placed the tray down in front of her; I smiled when she picked up the rose and sniffed it a little.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She asked curiously.

"I'll bring Rosa May upstairs so she can nibble on some of the croissant as she is starting to eat solid food now. I'll be back in a moment." And I got up before proceeding downstairs to retrieve Rosa May from her high chair. I brought her upstairs to see Charlene still waiting patiently with the tray on her lap.

"You could have started eating without me mon ange." I explained as I sat down beside her with Rosa May in my arms.

"I wanted to eat with you beside me darling." She explained meekly as she took a bite from a croissant.

"So what would you like to do today?" I asked curiously as I fed a small crumb of croissant to Rosa May.

"I see she likes her father's cooking as much as I do." She said teasingly as she watched Rosa May in my arms and a smile spread across her lips.

"Yes she seems to be thriving; she's growing up so fast." I commented as I bounced her a little on my knee.

"And you are such a good father to her." She said quietly as she looked out of the window.

"There's something you're not revealing isn't there?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry darling; I still feel guilty for not being there when she was growing up. How did you manage to raise the kids all on your own whilst I was being held captive?" She asked as she pushed the tray away; I guess she lost her appetite as the guilty feelings took over once again. I noticed this seemed to be happening a lot recently when she remembers what happened to her a few months ago and thinks she was a terrible mother for Rosa May.

"How does a trip to the park sound? The weather is lovely today and I think the children would enjoy a run around." I asked gently.

"I'd like that." She replied quietly.

"I'll leave you to get ready whilst I clean the dishes." I explained as I picked up the tray with Rosa May in my arms before going downstairs towards the kitchen. After placing Rosa May in her high chair I proceeded to wash the dishes as I heard Charlene playing the radio upstairs; she seemed to like the background noise whilst getting ready in the morning. As I finished cleaning the last dish I sensed something was wrong and so I came running up the stairs to see Charlene lying on the floor. She was still wet from her morning shower and wrapped in a towel; I went over to her and checked for any injuries she might have sustained due to the fall.

"Charlene; are you ok? It's me Erik." I called out gently as I carried her over to the bed and that's when I caught the tail end of the story on the radio.

"...do not approach Meg Giry; she is dangerous and a menace to society. If you see any sightings report to the police immediately and do not approach." I turned off the radio once the story was finished to hear a rustling coming from behind me.

"Charlene you're awake. I was so worried you hurt yourself when you fainted." I said quickly as I knelt down beside her.

"Is this some bad dream I have woken up from?" She asked meekly as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid not darling; I heard the tail end of the story and it is true. Meg Giry has escaped from jail and it appears she is bent on revenge..."


	13. Chapter 12

**Another chapter yay :) Sorry it took so long :( As you know I don't own Phantom or any lyrics used in this chapter but I do own Charlene :) Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always and on with the show :D**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Twelve: Tell Me It's Not True, Say It's Just a Story...**

 **Charlene's POV**

I looked on in shock as I tried to absorb what exactly Erik said to me. How did she manage to escape from jail? I don't know what prompted me to do so but I opened my mouth to sing as I didn't know how else to convey my feelings.

 _Tell me it's not true,_

 _Say it's just a story,_

 _Something on the news._

 _Tell me it's not true,_

 _Though it's here before me,_

 _Say it's just a dream,_

 _Say it's just a scene,_

 _From an old movie of years ago,_

 _From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe,_

 _Say it's just some clowns,_

 _Two players in the limelight,_

 _And bring the curtain down._

 _Say it's just two clowns,_

 _Who couldn't get their lines right,_

 _Say it's just a show on the radio,_

 _That we can turn over and start again,_

 _That we can turn over; it's just a game._

 _Tell me it's not true,_

 _Say I only dreamed it,_

 _And morning will come soon._

 _Say you didn't mean it,_

 _Tell me it's not true,_

 _Say it's just pretend,_

 _Say it's just the end,_

 _Of an old movie from years ago,_

 _From an old movie of Marilyn Monroe._

 _Tell me it's not true,_

 _Say I only dreamed it,_

 _And morning will come soon._

 _Tell me it's not true_

 _Say you didn't mean it._

 _Say it's just pretend_

 _Say it's just the end_

 _Of an old movie from long ago_

 _From an old movie with Marilyn Monroe._

As the last note echoed around the room I allowed the tears to fall and somehow I could feel the darkness descending over my mind once more; however before it could really take over a voice broke through it.

"Charlene; speak to me please. Everything is going to be ok; I'll protect you no matter what and strive to get Meg back in jail." They said passionately.

"Erik is that you?" I asked quietly.

"It's me and I will ensure you and the children are protected at all costs; even if it costs me my life." He said gently as he took hold of my shoulders gently.

"Please don't get yourself killed just to protect me; I couldn't live with it if you died and the children were left without a father." I said gently as I placed my hand on his masked cheek gently.

"No matter what happens I will be here for you, always. Now why don't we go out for dinner with the children? Take your mind off things for a while?" Erik asked gently as he in turn stroked my cheek causing me to close my eyes and lean into his touch in rapture.

"Why don't you get freshened up whilst I get the children ready to go?" He asked and I nodded in agreement before proceeding to the wardrobe to pick out my outfit for the dinner tonight. For a while I was on the verge of giving up as I felt like I had nothing to wear and that's when Erik came into the room with the children in tow.

"Is everything ok darling? You're not dressed yet." He asked gently as he walked towards me with Rosa May in his arms.

"I have nothing to wear. I know we won't be going anywhere fancy but I still feel like I have nothing to wear." I said tearfully as I looked at my full wardrobe sadly. Why was I feeling like this all of a sudden? Normally I could pick out an outfit no problem but I felt like I wanted to hide away from the world in the comfiest and darkest outfit possible.

"Why don't you pick out a nice pair of jeans and a nice blouse with a smart jacket? But you look beautiful no matter what you wear darling." He said and with that I picked a dark pair of jeans with a white blouse and black jacket. Once I put on my shoes I took Rosa May out of Erik's arms and carried her downstairs towards the front door. Once we left the house and locked the door we all clambered into the car; and after strapping Rosa May into her seat we drove towards the restaurant. As we drove and the CD player was playing Bitter Ruin in the background I looked out of the window in quiet contemplation. Why was I being so negative about my body image lately? Is it because of the scars I obtained whilst being tortured or is it old memories resurfacing? Memories of when I was a child at school and being bullied for the way I looked. I remember one student in school saying I looked pregnant; ever since I received that comment I strived to ensure I ate healthily and stayed thin. I also try to keep scars hidden at all costs as they ruin the perfection I tried so hard to create. However I was interrupted out of my musing by someone tapping me gently on the shoulder.

"We're here darling." And with that he helped me out of the car before I proceeded to get Rosa May out of her seat. Once we got into the restaurant I set Rosa May in her high chair and proceeded to peruse the menu. However as I perused it nothing caught my eye until I fell upon a salad in the menu and so that was what I decided to order. After calling the waitress over and ordering our meal we sat in contemplative silence as we waited for the food to come over.

"Is everything ok? You didn't order much food today. Do you want to talk about it?" A gentle voice asked and I looked up to see Erik looking at me expectantly. But what could I say in response? How would he take to his wife feeling negative about herself and how his wife wants to be thinner but knows that will never happen without starving herself?

"Everything is fine, thank you." I replied quietly as I saw the waiter coming towards us with our food. As we ate in contemplative silence I spent most of my time feeding Rosa May small bits of my salad rather than eating it myself. I knew Erik was watching; but at that moment I didn't care. All I wanted at that moment was to stay thin; to remain beautiful just like when I first met Erik.

"Are you sure everything is ok? I am here if you want to talk about it. How about I get the bill and once we get home and the children are in bed we can talk about it." And all I did in response was nod in agreement to which he called over the waiter before proceeding to pay for the bill in cash. I then picked up Rosa May from her chair before exiting out of the restaurant towards the car.

Once we got back to the house I put Rosa May to bed whilst Erik put Christian and Christina to bed. After Rosa May was peacefully asleep I washed and then changed into my pyjamas before Erik came into the room; as I still didn't like him seeing my scars. Once I was settled in bed I heard the door open and saw Erik come into the room. Once he was washed and changed he clambered into bed beside me; wrapping his arm around my shoulder gently.

"Is there anything you want to talk about darling?" He asked gently as I stared vacantly at nothing in particular; never replying to his question.

"Please mon ange talk to me; I hate seeing you hurt yourself like this. Why did you starve yourself today?" And with that I started to sob as the feelings of despair and unworthiness came crashing down upon me.

"It's ok; if you don't want to talk about it that's fine too; but I think it will make you feel better if you talk about it." Erik cooed gently as he wrapped his arm a little tighter around my shoulder.

"I just felt like I needed to look beautiful and perfect for you. I had a girl tell me once that I looked pregnant when I was in school and ever since I have strived to be perfect. I wanted to look beautiful again; just like when we first met. Back when I met you; you made me feel beautiful and loved." I replied once I had sufficiently calmed down; however every now and again a sob would choke me up for a moment.

"You are beautiful mon ange and a wonderful mother; never let anyone tell you otherwise." He said passionately and he kissed me gently on the top of my head.

"Now sleep and I'll be beside you when you wake. And remember; amor numquam moritur." He said gently as my eyes fluttered shut and darkness took over...


	14. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this seems like a filler chapter to you guys; but things will develop and get exciting very soon :) Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed my story so far :) Your love and support means so much to me :) You know the drill :) I only own Charlene and her lovely children :) Anyone else or any lyrics mentioned belong to their respective owners. Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Thirteen: You Are Beautiful, No Matter What They Say...**

 **Erik's POV**

I woke up to see Charlene still sleeping peacefully beside me. As she continued to sleep I thought back to what she told me last night. I am humbled to know she trusts me enough to reveal her innermost feelings to me; but it saddens me to think that she had these thoughts of unworthiness all this time. Why did she only tell me these feelings she was experiencing now? Was she scared of the rejection she might receive from me or the judgement that would ensue if she told me? I just hope in time she will realise the fact that she is beautiful to me and that I would never judge her; no matter what the world says about us. I looked down once again when I heard and felt her stir beside me.

"Morning Mon Ange; how did you sleep darling?" I asked gently as I stroked her hair a little.

"Good thanks since you were sleeping beside me; I'm sorry for worrying you too much last night. I didn't mean to cause you excessive worry." She said quietly and I hugged her tightly a little; to send a wordless message that she was forgiven. As we lay in bed a little longer my phone rang. I reluctantly let go of Charlene to go and answer it; I groaned a little when I saw who was calling.

"You better have a good reason why you are interrupting a relaxing lie-in with my wife Nadir." I growled a little down the phone as I hugged Charlene against me; receiving a playful punch from Charlene who giggled a little at my animosity.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Erik; but there has been news that Meg has been sighted nearby. I want you to be on your guard as she could be after you soon." He said and I looked down at a happy and contented Charlene with a sigh; causing her to look up at me worryingly. Even though she couldn't tell by my facial expressions or body language; it was like she could sometimes sense the way I was feeling.

"Thanks for the news Nadir; I'll protect Charlene and my family at all costs." I replied and with that he hung up the phone and once again I tightened my grip around Charlene.

"What's wrong Erik? I can tell you were unhappy about Nadir calling you." A small voice asked quietly.

"He was the bearer of bad news." I replied hoping to not have to bear the news to her.

"Please Erik talk to me; it's better to talk about it rather than bottle it up. You always tell me that and we promised each other we won't keep secrets. Now please; tell me what's wrong." She beseeched.

"Meg has been sighted nearby; not too far from here. I have been advised to stay on my guard as she could be after us anytime soon." I replied quietly and I quickly caught her as she fell against my chest.

"Charlene are you ok?" I asked quickly. However she didn't respond as she began to fall within herself.

"Charlene please answer me; I'll protect you no matter what." I pleaded and I started to sing hoping to reach and calm her.

"Mummy; what's wrong?" A small voice asked and I looked up to see Christina May standing in the doorway.

"Everything's fine darling; go play with your sister for a while." I said gently as I once again proceeded to try and wake Charlene from her comatose state. I then saw another hand join us and I watched as Christina May took hold of Charlene's hand. It was like she thought her presence would be enough to rouse Charlene from her almost comatose state.

"Mummy please wake up; we need you, daddy needs you and Rosa May needs you. Please wake up mummy." She beseeched. This emotional display caused tears to prick my eyes as it unfolded before me; this beautiful bond between mother and daughter.

"Erik? What happened?" A quiet voice asked and Christina May's eyes lit up as Charlene started to rouse from her bout of unconsciousness.

"Don't you remember darling?" I asked curiously.

"Sorry all I remember was the darkness; I don't remember anything before that." She replied quietly.

"I said about the fact Meg was sighted nearby and you fainted; at least that's what I think happened. You wouldn't respond until Christina May came and roused you from your comatose state." I replied and I watched as she beckoned Christina May to come over before giving her a hug; once again causing tears to prick my eyes at this touching moment.

"Now why don't we all go out for a meal tonight? You must be hungry after all of that drama."

"I'm not hungry." She said meekly as her stomach gave an almighty growl.

"I think your stomach says differently darling. Why don't you clean yourself up whilst I freshen the children up?" And with that I led Christina May out of the room to leave Charlene to get herself ready. As I got the children ready I thought back to the news I received from Nadir. How did she escape? And why does she hold such a grudge against us? More so why does she hold such a grudge against Charlene? I decided not to dwell on the matter and once everyone was changed I carried Rosa May to the car. I then proceeded to strap her in whilst Charlene settled Christina May and Christian into their seats; before settling down into her seat. I sat down in driver's seat and started the engine to drive to the restaurant. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Charlene staring wistfully out of the window. I could also see the children playing with Rosa May from the mirror. From the look on Charlene's face; I could tell she was worried about the news of Meg's escape. However, I stopped contemplating the matter of Meg's escape as I pulled into a nearby parking space.

"We're here darling." I cooed as she stopped staring out of the window. It was like she was in another world; possibly trying to escape a world filled with worry and fear of Meg's return. Once we were settled into our seats and we proceeded to peruse the menu. I watched closely as Charlene looked at the menu; with an intense look of concentration gracing her features. But I swear I could see her thought process; the process of picking then rejecting an item from the menu. But was she thinking really? Was she thinking of the pros and cons of eating a particular dish on her figure? Or was she thinking whether or not she deserved to treat herself to something nice? I had by now picked out something and the children seemed to have picked something too.

"I've picked something." She said quietly and with that I called the waiter over to take our orders down.

"How would you like a holiday? Spend some time away from work and life for a bit? We can also spend some more time with the children." I asked gently hoping she would say yes.

"I like the sound of that. But what about my floristry course? That is starting soon isn't it?" She replied.

"Your course starts in September; so we have three months or so until it starts. I was thinking Paris; it will be like our honeymoon but with the kids."

"I'd like that; when are we leaving?" She replied.

"Will five days time please you? Give us time to book hotel and transportation and pack."

"That will please me greatly." She replied just as the food came up to the table. Even though I suggested the holiday as a way to take Charlene's mind off of thoughts of Meg; there was also an ulterior motive to this holiday. During our honeymoon I found details of a man who looks into ancestry; I decided now was the time to find out more about my ancestors. I had asked him if he could find out anything about my great, great, great, great grandfather. I knew I was named after him but what was he like? Did he hold a love as strong as mine? Was he a great musician? Or a genius like I am? I thought now was the time to find out about my ancestry. I also know the fact that Raoul and Christine are descendents of Raoul De Chagny and Christine Daaé from the time my great, great, great, great grandfather was alive. I also want my children to know what kind of person my grandfather was; but what happens when I find out the truth? Will they be intrigued or disappointed at what they find out? However as I quietly contemplated the information I was about to receive; I noticed the fact that Charlene had hardly touched her meal.

"Aren't you hungry darling? You've hardly touched your meal; is everything ok?"

"Sorry, my mind wandered for a second there." She replied quietly as she tucked into her meal; but I wonder if she started eating just to appease me. However I decided not to press the issue as I didn't want to upset her unnecessarily. Once the meal was finished and the bill was paid; I helped carry Christian and Christina back to the car whilst Charlene carried Rosa May back to the car. After putting them in the car I realised the fact Charlene wasn't following me; I looked up to see her looking around nervously. I went towards her gently before placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Something's wrong I can tell; remember no more secrets. We promised each other that before we got married." I cooed gently and I rubbed her shoulders gently as I knew this manoeuvre always calmed her down before. Soon enough she closed her eyes and sighed a little in rapture.

"I'm sorry; you must be able to tell when I am not being myself. I feel like I am being watched; I am worried Meg is out there watching us. Waiting for the right moment to strike and steal me away; or steal the children away."

"I vowed to you that I will protect you and the children; no matter what. And I will never ever go back on my word." I replied passionately and I sealed her and Rosa May within my protective embrace as I looked around for any signs of danger. However I couldn't see anything; did Charlene have this innate ability to sense the presence of people? I know she mentioned before she could tell when I was near; but did she have the same ability when sensing strangers too? I thought to myself as I continued to look around.

"Let's get you home darling; you're tired and you need to rest. We have a holiday to plan for." I cooed gently as I tried to distract her from the feeling of foreboding she was experiencing. After one last look around she finally went to the car before strapping Rosa May into her seat. She then settled down in her seat to which I sat down in the driver's seat. After starting the engine I looked across to see Charlene peacefully asleep in her seat. A small smile graced my lips as I saw her chest rise and fall gently out of the corner of my eye. We got back to the house and decided to put the children to bed first before carrying Charlene inside. After locking the door I carried Christina and Christian into the house before quickly tucking them into bed. Once they were settled I next carried Rosa May to our room and settled her into her cot. I got back to the car and Charlene was still sleeping peacefully in her seat. I lifted her from the seat before carrying her up to her room. After she was settled I washed and changed before settling down next to her; my arm wrapped around her slender waist.

 **~Early the next morning~**

I wasn't sure what time it was; but I was woken up by a high-pitched scream and a punch to the stomach that winded me for a second. When the blurry haze left my eyes; I saw Charlene thrashing about and screaming; causing me to move out of the way a little.

"Charlene; it's me Erik. Wake up please." I pleaded before gingerly reaching out my hand to her. With another scream that shook me to the core; she grabbed me around the chest and sobbed heavily. Every now and again she would hyperventilate which worried me a little. What did she experience in her dreams that frightened her so? What kind of dream causes such a violent reaction in her? I stroked her back and sung 'Music of the Night' knowing how well she reacts to it. Soon enough her sobs calmed a little and I asked gently.

"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" But she shook her head violently and I decided not to press her on the matter. I knew that if she didn't want to talk about something; there was no point in asking it of her; thus distressing her further. I looked at the time and saw it was still early.

"Sleep darling; I'll be beside you when you wake; always." I cooed and with a stroke of her hair she settled down against my chest once again. As I held her; I thought what her dream could have possibly entailed that frightened her so. Was Meg in it? Was she somehow remembering her past and the boss who harmed her? Were the children in her dream? Was I in her dream? I decided to not think anymore on the matter as sleep took over once again...


	15. Chapter 14

**So hi :) Sorry it took soooooooooooo long to upload :/ Writer's block and life got in the way a bit :/ I have exciting news :) I am moving into my own flat :) So that is why I have been super busy and suffering writer's block. Sorry if this appears to be another filler chapter :/ I promise things will get a bit more interesting next chapter :)**

 **Erik: Still not a very good reason for neglecting me**

 **Me: Well I bet you suffer composer's block sometimes!**

 **Erik: That is not a thing...**

 **Me: Well I am making it a thing; and I can because I am awesome :)**

 **Erik: *Rolls eyes* I still won't totally forgive you for neglecting to write and neglecting me though...**

 **Me: I guess you can't just please everyone can you...*runs in panic as Erik chases after author with lasso* I better run before he tries to kill me again :/ Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and might inspire me or calm him down or something :/ I don't own Phantom of any lyrics mentioned. I do own my OC though; although I think Erik begs to differ! Anyway on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Fourteen: A Nightmare to Remember, I'd Never be the Same…**

 **Charlene's POV**

I woke up to see Erik sleeping peacefully beside me which relieved me. After all I did wake him during the early morning and I also know the fact he doesn't sleep much. Why did Meg have to haunt me so? I thought I escaped from her but I guess I was wrong. I then shivered a little when I remembered the dream I experienced last night.

"Are you ok? Did you have another bad dream?" A voice asked sleepily and I looked beside me to see Erik looking at me with concerned eyes.

"I'm ok; thank you for asking though. It's really sweet of you." I cooed gently.

"Do you want to talk about it though? The dream you had last night." He asked gently as he wrapped his arm around me a little. But did I want to? It felt so real and it was so scary; I don't know if I could bring myself to talk about it. But I know I won't hear the end of it from Erik if I don't. Plus he will be concerned if I don't talk about it; especially since I had a particularly violent reaction to it according to him. The most surprising thing I found out; was the fact I had actually punched him in the stomach; whilst I was in the throes of my dream.

"All I really remember was seeing Meg, Stephen and Gerard. They were branding the children whilst making us watch. Also they sent them away; but I didn't know to where they were being sent to. They then killed you before taking me away; I think that's when I probably punched you in the stomach. I'm sorry for hitting you; I didn't mean to hurt you." I replied quietly as I looked wistfully out of the window.

"It's ok; you weren't aware of what you were doing. But I vow to protect you and the children; no matter what it takes to do so."

"Now why don't we book our holiday; you'd like that wouldn't you?" He asked; knowing the fact that planning something; distracts me from stress and life in general.

"I'll make us some breakfast whilst you get yourself ready. I'll also make sure the kids are up too." He said gently and with that he stretched a little before leaving out of the door. I then decided to just pick out the comfiest leggings and t-shirt possible; simply because I wanted to be comfy rather than look nice. After washing and changing I smiled a little as the smell of pastries wafted around the room.

"That smells amazing. I am in awe of how talented you are and how lucky I am to have married a man like you." I cooed as I came up behind Erik and hugged him around the waist.

"And I am lucky to have married a woman like you." He cooed and he turned around before kissing me on the head.

"Well breakfast is ready if you want to get the kids settled down at the table." And with a nod in agreement I called the children to the table. As we ate we started to discuss what we will be doing whilst in Paris.

"I think we should go to the Opera House; I loved it there last time and I think the kids will enjoy it too." I said excitedly and I smiled when the kids cheered in agreement.

"Well at least we have settled on something; where else would you like to go though?" Erik asked curiously.

"The Eiffel Tower!" The kids exclaimed simultaneously.

"Oh yes we definitely should see that; especially at night. I hear it is beautiful at night; and we didn't see it at night last time we were in Paris." I replied excitedly. Already this trip was getting more and more exciting; and for a bit I forgot about the dream I experienced the night before.

"So it's settled then; we will definitely visit the Eiffel Tower and the Opera House. I'll look up hotels now; and price is no objection." Erik said and with that he got up from the table before retrieving his laptop from his desk.

"Oh darling you don't have to pay for everything; let me at least make a small contribution." I beseeched.

"But I like to spoil you so; but if it makes you happy you can contribute to the trip by booking tours and such. Would you like that?" He replied gently.

"I'd like that. At least I can feel like I have made some sort of contribution to the holiday." And I proceeded to look up some information on my laptop on tours and transport options. I had proceeded to book a tour of the Opera House; as well as tickets for the Eiffel Tower. I also booked a Paris Pass which enables us to have free travel as well as discounted entry into attractions.

"How are you getting on with hotel bookings?" I asked curiously as I gave a little stretch.

"I've booked it; I see you've managed to book tickets and such." And he showed me a picture of the hotel he just booked.

"It looks nice; it costs a fortune though!" I gasped.

"As I said before darling; cost is no objection. And we have our own private suite; no other guests will be staying nearby. So it will be like living in our flat; but with all of the comforts of a hotel." He replied gently and I sighed a little in defeat. I appreciated the room he booked for us; but sometimes I wish I could contribute more to the costs of things.

"When are we going?" I asked curiously; so I could start packing; which is my favourite part of any trip.

"We will be flying on the Sunday in four days time." He replied.

"Then we better get started with the packing! There's so much that needs to be packed!" I replied quickly and I got up before running towards our room. I then proceeded to try and get the suitcase down from the top of the wardrobe; but without much success.

"Here let me help you Mon ange. I know how much you love packing. We have time; and I'll help you pack if you'll allow it."

"Thanks darling. I'd love some help with packing the children's clothes; especially since we have to pack for three of them now." I replied with a small giggle.

"Of course; anything to make you happy." And I watched for a second as he took down another suitcase from the top of the wardrobe. As he pulled out random items of clothing; he put them into individual packing cubes. This would allow us to tell which items belonged to whom when we arrive at the hotel. The packing cubes were a wedding gift from Nadir; as he finds them very useful whilst travelling. He also thought they would be used frequently by me; especially since he knows how I like being really organised when packing. But as I watched Erik packing his belongings; I found myself unable to pick out the clothes I will be taking.

"Something's wrong I can tell; you're staring into space again."

"Sorry, having trouble picking what to wear exactly." I replied meekly before picking up then putting down a red t-shirt.

"Here, let me get you started." Erik said gently as he picked out a bright red skater-style dress.

"I think you'll look lovely in this; especially with that black leather jacket that you own. Does that help at all?"

"It does thank you. I'll definitely pack the leather jacket; since it will go so nicely with that red dress you picked out. I think I will also pack a pair of black jeans and some other red tops; especially since I look so good in that colour." I replied and I proceeded to find a pair of black skinny jeans as well as two red tops. I also picked out a midi length skirt that is black and floral. Finally I packed one other pair of shoes with a small heel as well as some jewellery and a hat or two.

"Well I think that is everything; I'm surprised at how much we managed to pack today. Is there anything more we need to pack now?" I asked curiously.

"We still need to pack toiletries as well as Rosa May's belongings." Erik replied matter of factly.

"I think we've done enough today; we'll pack the rest of the stuff tomorrow. But I think dinner should be in order next." I replied as my stomach gave an almighty grumble.

"I think that's a good idea darling." Erik giggled and we went downstairs to see the children sleeping peacefully on the sofa and Rosa May sleeping peacefully on her play mat.

"I think I'll leave the children to sleep whilst I cook. You rest Erik and keep an eye on the children in case one of them wakes up. And I won't take no for an answer or any arguments from you." I said teasingly.

"I don't think I can bring myself to disagree with you darling." Erik replied teasingly and so he left the room to leave me to cook. After getting out the ingredients I decided to cook satay chicken; one of my favourite recipes as a child that I learnt from my father. Soon enough dinner was ready and I called everyone to the table. I smiled a little as the food was quickly devoured by everyone; including Erik.

"I see you enjoyed my cooking there." I said with a giggle.

"I see Rosa May is enjoying the sauce as much as I am." Erik said teasingly as I watched her dipping her fingers into the pot of sauce.

"Here Rosa May; have your own portion." I cooed as I scooped some of the peanut-flavoured sauce into her bowl. Once everyone was finished I was about to wash the dishes when Erik stopped me.

"I'll do that darling. You've cooked for a long time. Why don't you play with the kids a while? I'll help put them to bed in a couple of hours." And so I picked up Rosa May; before playing with her on her play mat; whilst the other children played with their toys.

"All the dishes are done and put away darling." He cooed; as he knelt down on the floor; before tickling Rosa May in the tummy; causing a giggle to escape her lips.

"She's growing up so fast isn't she? Before you know it she will be stealing men's hearts and having children of her own." I said wistfully.

"It's scary isn't it? But let's think about the now and not the future. Anyway you know I will have exacting standards when it comes to men." He replied teasingly. I then saw Rosa May yawning out of the corner of my eye.

"I think it's time to put these little cherubs to bed." I said quietly; as I got up from the floor; before picking Rosa May up in my arms.

"But we're not tired!" Christian Eriksson and Christina May whined simultaneously; before giving an almighty yawn between them.

"Oh no; you are not pulling the wool over my eyes. Come on; it's time for bed." And I watched as Erik gently led them to their respective bedrooms. Once they were in bed I went towards our room to get ready. But as I went down the hallway I felt that feeling again; the feeling I only experience when I feel like someone is watching me. I went towards the small table in the hallway; before pulling out a small pistol from the drawer.

"Come out and show yourself!" I commanded slowly as I aimed the gun towards the end of the hallway.

"You will show yourself or I will shoot!" I commanded slowly again as I faintly heard a door open.

"Charlene? What are you doing darling? It's me; Erik." I heard a voice gently say as I started to pull the trigger.

"Darling; lower the gun. It's me Erik." The voice said gently as I felt a gentle touch on my hand. But I thought I saw a shadow cross the hall; causing me to pull the trigger in panic; and break me out of my stupor.

"What happened?" I asked quietly as I looked around nervously.

"You were holding my pistol in your hands; and you accidentally pulled the trigger when I touched your arm. What happened? Why were you holding my pistol for darling? I won't get mad at you; no matter what your answer is."

"I sensed someone was watching me. I pulled the trigger because I thought I saw someone cross the hallway. Please tell me I didn't hit one of our children!" I screamed out panicked.

"You didn't; they're still asleep. Now come; you need to sleep. Dream of Paris and of music." And he started to sing quietly into my ear as he carried me in his arms towards our room. The last thing I remember was falling asleep in Erik's arms as the feeling of being watched still remained...


	16. Chapter 15

**So hi loyal readers...I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to write this :/ Combination of writer's block and sickness :( Had some sort of virus and so was unable to write for a bit. But I am feeling much better and back up to speed with the writing :) I am thinking there will be two chapter after this one...the last chapter plus an epilogue. I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed or favorited this story :) It means a lot to know people out there like what I do :)**

 **Erik: Once again with the excuses...*narrows eyes at author* And now you are saying it is almost over? You can't end the story there. I hope you have nothing drastic up your sleeve for us.**

 **Me: *In best River Song voice* Spoilers!**

 **Erik: *Rolls eyes* You and your Doctor Who obsession, you know you can only have one love in your life.**

 **Me: What kind of rule is that? You can have several obsessions...I just so happen to be obsessed with several things. Phantom, Doctor Who, Lindsey Stirling and Sherlock :) And what pray tell is this one love I should have in my life?**

 **Erik: Why me of course.**

 **Me: You were my first love. It was you who got me into musicals in the first place...well 2004 you anyway. Although there are flaws in that version and interpretation of you...I call it a guilty pleasure of mine :/ Anyway, enough distractions...although you are a very nice and erm...sexy distraction :) *Clears throat* As you know I only own my OCs, I do not own any of the characters from Phantom...although it appears Erik seems to own me...which I don't mind :) Now on with the show! Oh yes...I re-uploaded this chapter as reading through it i made some boo boos like bringing characters in who are either dead or should be somewhere else lol. I mean I brought back Stephen; even though he is dead. And brought Christine in who should be looking after the children...ooops :/ Silly me :/ Now really on with the show!**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Journey To The Past...**

 **Erik's POV**

It was the morning of our journey to Paris and to the past; my past. But was I ready to find out about my ancestors? I know I asked the ancestry person to delve into my history; and he managed to find some information. But will I be able to handle it? What were to happen if the truth was more horrifying than I envisaged it to be? What happen if my children do not love my grandfather? I had got up before Charlene and left her to sleep; as she has been having a lot of nightmares lately; whilst I set about making breakfast. Once breakfast was ready; I took it upstairs to see Charlene still sleeping peacefully. I placed the tray down on the bedside table before opening the curtains. I smiled when I heard her give a small groan before burying herself under the covers.

"Come on darling it's time to wake up; you don't want to miss our flight do you?" I cooed as I pulled the cover from over her head.

"We're not late are we?!" She yelled out panicked; as she made a move to get out of bed.

"We're not darling; we still have time to have breakfast in bed and get ready before we need to go to the airport." I said gently as I sat down beside her before placing the tray on the bed. As we ate breakfast I watched; as the light shone in through the window. I smiled at the way the light played on Charlene's natural red highlights; making her hair look like it was on fire.

"Are you ok? You're staring at me and you haven't touched your food." A concerned voice asked gently and I shook my head a little before replying.

"Everything's fine darling. I was just looking at how your hair looks like it is on fire; the sunlight brings out your red highlights beautifully." And I noticed the fact my comment caused her to blush a light shade of pink. After we finished breakfast I watched as she got up before getting ready for the day.

"I'll leave you to get ready whilst I get the children up. I'll allow you to get Rosa May ready; I know how much you love doing that." I said gently and with that I left the room. First of all I woke up Christina followed by Christian; as their rooms are right next to each other. Once the children were up; I went downstairs to make breakfast.

"You didn't have to do that all on your own; I could have helped." A voice said and I turned around to see Charlene coming towards me with the children in tow and Rosa May in her arms.

"What can I say? I like to see my wife smile." I said teasingly as I took Rosa May from her arms, before placing her in her high chair. I then placed two plates of food for the children, as well as a small bowl of food for Rosa May; as she is starting to eat some solid food now.

"When are we going to Paris?" A small voice asked and I smiled at Christina before replying.

"The plane leaves this afternoon at 1:30. So we can do last minute packing, before making our way to the airport. We'll get some food before boarding the plane." Smiling as the children groaned a little. I guess they were a little impatient to get to Paris.

All too soon we were at the airport, sitting in the terminal and waiting for the announcement allowing us to board the plane. The children fidgeting in their seats; reminding me of their mother in habits and traits. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Charlene wistfully looking out of the nearby window. Normally I pride myself at being able to tell what she is thinking. But for once in my life, it was like the thoughts she was harbouring, were hidden from view. Hopefully this holiday will be good, not just for me, but for her as well. To allow her to forget all about Meg for a bit, and find out more about me along the way. But was I ready for her to find out about my ancestry and past? How would she react to the things my great, great, great, great grandfather did? Especially the things he did, for the love of one woman. I was broken out of my reverie when a familiar hand gently took mine. I noticed one of the airport staff standing nearby.

"Time to board the flight Mr and Mrs Destler." They said and I realised it was time to board. Due to Charlene's Autism, I decided to ask for assistance from the airport staff. Allowing us to board the plane early, so she could get settled, before the other passengers boarded the plane. Once we were boarded, Rosa May sitting on Charlene's lap, whilst the children sat by the right hand window, we waited for take-off. I booked a first class ticket for all of us, so we could have our own private section on the plane. I felt the plane take off, and once again a hand grabbed mine. Hoping to distract Charlene from take-off, I stroked her knuckles in small circles, whilst quietly singing 'Music Of The Night' in her ear. I guess she gets a little bit anxious, when it comes to flying. Has she ever been in a plane previously? Was this her first time flying, and that's why she is so anxious? Maybe I might see if I can find out more about that part of her life. Soon enough the grip on my hand loosened and her breathing evened out, causing a smile to play across my lips. I watched as the children looked out of the window in excitement. Rosa May seemed to have calmed a little too. I guess she is like her mother, in the sense that she can pick up on emotions. I knew Rosa May wasn't anxious, even though it was her first time flying, but she was probably wandering what exactly was going on.

After a couple of hours or so, the pilot announced that the plane was to land and the seat belt sign was turned on. I then noticed an air hostess walking towards our seat.

"Once the plane has landed, you can wait until everyone has disembarked before disembarking yourself. Someone will meet you off the plane and make sure you get through the terminal ok. Also you will be able to skip the queues and such."

"Thank you for all your help." I said sincerely, giving the air hostess a tip, for all the help she has given us. I looked across at Charlene and saw her sleeping peacefully in her seat. Rosa May was also sleeping peacefully in Charlene's arms. It saddened me a little, having to disturb this tender moment. But since we were landing soon, she will need to be awake to leave the plane, even if we were leaving the plane last.

"Darling, it's time to wake up, we'll be landing soon." I said gently. Touching her on the shoulder and kissing the top of her head gently. I smiled as her eyelashes fluttered a little. A moment later, I saw her beautiful brown eyes, staring back at me.

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked curiously, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not long darling, probably about an hour or so." I cooed gently. Rosa May starting to stir in Charlene's arms, almost like she could sense Charlene was awake also.

"How has Rosa May been?" She asked curiously.

"Very good actually. Although she spent part of the flight just like you, peacefully asleep. I think she has her mother's innate talent for picking up on emotions." I replied.

"I guess she does." She said quietly to herself. But once again she gripped my hand tightly, as the plane began its descent. We soon landed and we waited, as the other passengers got their suitcases, before they disembarked. I then got hold of our suitcases, as Charlene helped the children off of the plane. Once we disembarked, I saw a member of the airport staff, waiting at the door for us.

"I am here for Mr and Mrs Destler."

"Yes that's us." I replied.

"Follow me to the buggy; it is a long walk to security." And with that we saw a buggy nearby. Once we boarded we were driven to the security line, before going straight through. Once we went through security and border control, we were finally in Paris.

"Welcome children to Paris!" I exclaimed, as I opened my arms wide, emphasising my excitement. They cheered loudly in response, causing a smile to play across my lips. I then proceeded to get a taxi, to take us to the hotel. Once at the hotel, I watched as Charlene immediately proceeded to 'nest'.

"So what shall we do?" I asked curiously. To which the only reply I received was Charlene's stomach giving an almighty growl.

"OK. I think feeding you is the first port of call, before we do anything else." I said teasingly. And once again with a cheer, the children ran excitedly down the corridor, the moment the door was opened. Once we locked the door behind us, we quickly followed close behind. Before making our way to the main street, where the children were waiting patiently for us. We then made our way to a small cafe to have an early dinner. A member of staff came up to us and I said.

"Table for five please."

"I'll retrieve a high chair for the little one." The member of staff said, as they grabbed menus and a high chair from nearby, before taking us to a table. I watched closely as Charlene helped the children pick something from the menu, before looking at the menu herself. Once everyone picked their meal, I called the waiter over, to give him our choices. As we waited for the food to arrive, I watched with a smile, as Charlene interacted with Rosa May. I am so proud of how naturally motherhood has come to her. Although, I know there were times, after the twins were born, when she doubted her abilities as a mother. Once the food arrived, I was surprised at the small portion Charlene was eating. In fact, it appeared Rosa May was eating more than her. Was something bothering her? Maybe she just wasn't hungry, after the time we spent, travelling to our destination. Hopefully tomorrow, she will be feeling better and will in turn eat more, as I do worry about her eating habits sometimes. And even though I don't tell her about my worries, I worry I will appear too anxious or fatherly, if I do so. After we finished, we went back to the hotel to go to bed, as Charlene tried to suppress a yawn. After putting the children to bed, we got ready, before lying in each other's embrace. Just revelling having contact with her, as I listened to her steady heartbeat and breathing.

I was woken up in the early hours of the morning, by a kick to the stomach, which winded me momentarily. When I recovered and my vision cleared, I could see Charlene thrashing about in her sleep. Almost like she was trying to get away from some unknown entity. Before she could wake up, and disturb the children, I quietly sang Music of the Night in her ear. Hoping to calm her fears and make the bad dreams go away. Soon enough, my singing had the desired effect, as her breathing evened and she fell peacefully asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, to see Charlene still sleeping peacefully beside me. I breathed out nervously, as I remembered what was to occur today. Today my children will find out about my past, the past I have been hiding from Charlene, for as long as I can remember. But was I ready for them to know the truth? How will they react to the things my great, great, great, great grandfather did? All in the name of love. After ordering room service, I proceeded to wake up the children one by one, allowing Charlene to sleep a little longer, until breakfast arrived. Once the children were ready for the day, there was a knock at the door.

"Here is the breakfast you ordered monsieur." She said gently, before giving me the tray. I handed her a tip, before closing the door behind her. I placed the tray down, before opening the curtains to wake Charlene up, as the children helped themselves to a pastry each.

"Charlene, breakfast is here. We are exploring the Opera House today." And I laughed inwardly when she got up suddenly. I guess she was excited about seeing the Opera House.

"We better hurry up! We have so much to do! And we can't afford to be late!" She called out, as she was going about getting out of bed.

"Don't worry; we have plenty of time to explore the Opera House with the ancestry person. But before you explore you need to eat some breakfast. I don't want you fainting whilst we are exploring today." I said gently, as I placed the tray in front of her. Once we finished breakfast and got ready, we made our way to the Opera House to meet up with the ancestry person.

"So what is the name of the ancestry person we are meeting?" Charlene asked curiously.

"The ancestry person goes by the name of Antoinette Giry." I replied matter of factly.

"Is she related to the Antoinette who knew your great, great, great, great grandfather?"

"According to Antoinette, yes, she is indeed, well spotted darling." I replied, as we found ourselves in front of the Opera House. I guess we were so engrossed in our conversation, that we didn't realise we were already so close to our destination.

"Ah Madame Giry, it is so good to finally meet you. I am Erik Destler, and this is my wife Charlene, with our children, Christian Eriksson, Christina May and Rosa May."

"Please, call me Antoinette; Madame Giry makes me feel so old." She said teasingly as she shook my hand.

"Shall we go inside Antoinette?" I asked curiously. With that she nodded, before leading us inside.

"As you know, the Opera House was built between the years 1861 and 1875 by one Charles Garnier. It is also the setting for the 1911 novel 'The Phantom of the Opera' by Gaston Leroux. Although Gaston Leroux used artistic licence with some of the events, some of them did indeed happen, just a little differently to how Gaston Leroux told them."

"So my great, great, great, great grandfather did indeed live under the opera house, as Gaston Leroux claimed?" I asked curiously.

"He did indeed. Although Christine Daaé wasn't the name of the love interest of your grandfather. Her name was Christina Nilsson, but she did come from Sweden, just like the Christine in the story. Also according to my research, her father was a famous violinist."

"So the legend has some truth to it?" Charlene asked curiously.

"It does. Although Leroux has used some artistic licence, to make the events seem more exciting for his readers. But yes, your husband appears to be a descendent of the Phantom, which haunted this opera house all those years ago." She replied matter of factly. I glanced quickly at the children, to see them listening with rapt attention, curiosity and excitement evident in their eyes. How come they were not judging my grandfather? In fact, they appeared to be more curious than anything. I couldn't believe I was a descendent of the Phantom. Was that why I had the deformity just like him? However, if that was the case, how come none of my children were born with it? Maybe that should be the next thing to research with some doctors.

"Did you see anything in the ancestry records about my grandfather's deformity?" I asked curiously.

"This is where things get interesting. According to my research, there are no records of how he got his deformity. I think at the time, little was known about his disfigurement. There have been speculations however that it was inherited, although there are no other family members with the deformity. Other people speculated that it was something his mother ate or drank which caused it." She replied quickly. I guess not a lot was known about deformity in those days, instead they probably believed it was work of witchcraft or superstition.

"Yes, although your ancestry is interesting, there is not a lot of information about it. Your grandfather certainly is as mysterious as my parents told me, they found out from the same Antoinette I am named after." She said thoughtfully, to which I found myself unable to reply. So her parents knew Antoinette, whom saved my grandfather? But how is that possible? Maybe they did some research into their ancestry, just like I am doing now.

"I found out about Antoinette from my parents, after they asked me to do research into their ancestry too." She said matter of factly.

"So the Christine Daaé I am familiar with, could she be a descendent of the Christine my grandfather loved?" I asked curiously.

"She could be, although it's hard to say, without looking into her ancestry first." With that I nodded in assent. Soon enough the tour was over and we all made our way to a nearby restaurant for lunch, as I heard an almighty growl come from Charlene's stomach.

"I can't believe I am married to a descendent of the Phantom himself." Charlene said quickly as we arrived at a small cafe.

"I wish my grandfather was still alive to meet you. I think you would have got on very well together." I said thoughtfully, before perusing the menu. Once we picked out our food, I thought about the fact a day has already passed since we arrived in Paris. Our trip was lasting for five days, and I know it always makes Charlene a little sad, when we have to leave. Soon enough the food arrived and I watched as Charlene fed small mouthfuls to Rosa May. At least she appeared to have her appetite back, as she ate the food after feeding Rosa May first. After paying the bill, we decided to just walk around and relax in a nearby park, before ordering room service for dinner. Once we arrived at the park, we watched as the children played nearby, whilst Rosa May slept peacefully in Charlene's arms. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as Charlene watched the children wistfully. What was she thinking right now? As she watched them play. Why was I unable to see her thoughts like I usually could? Was she somehow hiding them from me? Or was she not really thinking about anything at all? Suddenly, she said something that shocked me a little.

"Am I a good mother?"

"Why would you even ask such a question? You have raised three beautiful children, even though you have been through so many hardships. And look at how fast Rosa May is growing, through all the love and care you give her. There is no doubt in regards to your ability as a mother." I replied passionately, as I embraced her gently, whilst being careful not to disturb Rosa May's nap. I then saw the children coming towards us, as well as Charlene trying to suppress a yawn.

"I think it is time to return to the hotel, and order some room service, before putting the children to bed." I said gently, as I helped Charlene get up from the ground. Once room service was ordered, I asked Charlene, as she fed Rosa May small mouthfuls of dinner.

"What would you like to do tomorrow darling?" As I wanted her to help with planning the day, so she didn't feel left out.

"I was thinking about taking the children to the zoo, I think they would enjoy that."

"Then that is what we shall do." I said happily, and with that Charlene tried yet again to suppress a yawn. After helping her into her nightgown, I sung Music of the Night in her ear, hoping she will have a sleep filled with dreams of music and beauty.

The next morning, I awoke to see Charlene still sleeping peacefully beside me once again. At least she didn't have bad dreams last night. But as much as I didn't want to interrupt her sleep, I had to wake her, as we wanted to get to the zoo, as early as possible. I got up and proceeded to open the curtains, causing me to smile and laugh deeply, when a small groan could be heard from the bed. I then watched as Charlene hid under the covers, hoping to catch a few more moments of sleep.

"Five more minutes." She whined a little.

"We're going to the zoo today. And I know the children will want to see every animal there." I cooed gently, as I moved the bed sheet down a little.

"We better get going! We can't afford to be late!" She yelled as she got up and started running around the room. Before proceeding to throw clothes around, and onto the floor, as she attempted to pick out her outfit for the day.

"Why don't you wear this outfit today? I'll look into picking up some pastries for breakfast." I said gently, as I showed her a lacy red skater dress.

"Thank you for your help darling. I like the sound of that plan." She replied and so after grabbing a jacket, I left out of the hotel towards a nearby bakery. Once pastries were picked up, I went towards the hotel, looking forward to seeing Charlene and the children, and the way Charlene's eyes light up when she sees me. I know she always looks forward to seeing me, especially when I have French pastries in tow. However, as I approached the hotel, something didn't feel right, sending a shiver down my spine. Without a second thought, I ran towards the hotel, hoping the feeling I was experiencing, was just a figment of my imagination. I reached the hotel room, and couldn't see Charlene or the children in sight. Where had they gone? I know Charlene wouldn't go wondering the city without me, especially knowing I would soon return to the room.

"Charlene? Are you there? Christian? Christina? Answer me please!" I called out, hoping they would hear my voice. And that's when my sensitive hearing picked up a cry, the kind of cry which belongs to a young child. I listened again, hoping to be able to tell where exactly it was coming from. Once again I heard the cry, coming from the wardrobe in the corner. I opened it to find huddled inside, Christian and Christina, who was holding Rosa May in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" I exclaimed, as I held them tightly within my protective embrace.

"Where's Charlene?" I asked Christian gently.

"A man took her away. I don't know who he is though. And he didn't leave a note or even a clue." Without a second thought, I took my phone out of my pocket. I then proceeded to dial Nadir's number, before beginning to pace as I waited for him to pick up.

"It must be urgent if you are calling at this hour." Nadir said tiredly.

"Charlene is missing. Have there been any signs of activity where you are?"

"Strangely enough no. I have been keeping tabs on Meg and Gerard. But nothing suspicious has been going on. How did they disappear off the face of the earth without my knowledge?"

"Meg must be still there, just in hiding. According to Christian a man took her away. I suspect Meg's lackey is to blame for her disappearance." I replied quickly.

"Have any clues been left as to where they have taken her?" Nadir asked curiously.

"No, sadly not. But I have an idea where to look first." I replied quietly.

"You are not going in there on your own. At least wait until Christine, Raoul and I come over, we can be of great help." Nadir pleaded.

"There is no time! Who knows what they are doing to her right now?!" I yelled in reply. I took a deep breath in and out, remembering the fact Rosa May picks up on emotions, and in response to my anger she was becoming restless.

"I'll search for her whilst you make your way over. How quickly can you get here?"

"In about two and a half hours if I take the train. I have some connections with the Eurostar people so they can get me on the next train. I'll see you soon. We will get her back, I promise." He replied and with that he hung up, probably to get to the train station.

"Christian, Christina, I want you to do something for me. I am going to search for your mother. I want you to lock the door behind me, and to not let anyone in unless it is me, Nadir, Christine or Raoul, ok? And protect Rosa May at all costs." I said slowly and firmly, before hugging them tightly.

"We will father, we promise." They replied simultaneously. With a final hug, I left out of the door. But where do I start my search for her? Where would Meg hide her? How did Meg and her lackeys get into the country without mine or Nadir's knowledge? And how was I unable to protect her? After several hours of asking people if they have seen anything, I came back to the hotel, no closer to finding her than before. Once I got back to the room, I saw Nadir sitting in a chair by the window, Christine and Raoul were standing beside him.

"We came as soon as we heard the news." Christine said gently, as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. I tried searching, and asking around, but no-one has seen anything suspicious. I think we should try searching the Opera House; maybe Antoinette can help us find her. Christine, can you watch the children for me, whilst we search the Opera House. I have a feeling that's where Meg and her lackeys are hiding her." And with that we left out of the door, locking it behind us, before making our way to the Ancestry Office to find Antoinette.

"Antoinette! Are you there? Ah Antoinette. Do you have any plans of the Opera House?"

"I might do somewhere. Why would you want the plans though?" She asked curiously.

"Charlene is missing, and I suspect she is being hidden somewhere in the Opera House. Didn't you say there is a way to reach the lower levels of the Opera House?"

"Indeed I did. Shouldn't you get the gendarmes involved?"

"Trust me, I've encountered them before, and they're nothing I can't handle." I replied passionately.

"Well, if you insist. Here are the plans. Down the alley way on the side of the building there is a secret entrance. Your grandfather would use it sometimes when he did venture above." She replied, as she gave me a plan of the Opera House, with the secret entrance clearly labelled.

"Thank you Antoinette. Your services are greatly appreciated. You will be repaid, I promise you." And with that we ran towards the alley way beside the Opera House. We found the gate Antoinette told us about, and I proceeded to pick the lock, which was holding it shut.

"And we are in." I whispered, as the lock clicked open.

"Follow me, it is easy to get lost in here, unless you have a map." I said matter of factly. We proceeded to walk down the ramp, towards the lake which resided under Opera House. I listened closely, trying to see if I could hear or sense Charlene's presence nearby. However, at first, I couldn't sense her, causing my heart to sink for a moment.

"We will find her, I don't doubt your abilities for a moment, and you've always had this innate sense to know when she is nearby." Nadir said gently, as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, I signalled to everyone to stay silent, as I listened intently once again. I could hear voices, and they definitely belonged to Gerard and Meg, and it was coming from across the lake. Was the boat still here? The same one my grandfather used, the night he lured Christina to his shadowy realm, of music and solitude? Or has it become long forgotten? Down in the depths to join its master, never to be used, except by the Gods of the underworld. I looked at the plans, hoping they would give a clue, as to how to get across the lake. However, there was no way of telling how to get across the lake, without risking my life in doing so. I mean, there could potentially be traps in the water, which could ensnare us if we're not careful. But how did Gerard get across the lake? Especially with a struggling Charlene in tow? Unless they sedated her to aid their kidnap.

"Erik, I found a passageway, do you think it will lead us across the lake safely?" Nadir asked suddenly. I looked to my left, to see a doorway where Nadir was standing.

"My instincts are telling me to use it." I said quietly, before going through the doorway first, Raoul and Nadir following close behind. As we walked down the passage, Gerard's voice became more apparent. However, I was able to pick up Meg's voice as well as Antoinette's voice. But what was Antoinette doing here? I know she mentioned her daughter couldn't join us, because she had a dance rehearsal, but why was Antoinette here of all places? But before I could comprehend the situation, a door slammed shut and I heard a voice say coldly.

"Wait! I think my dear, we have a guest!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Another chapter :) And to warn you now...there will be rape in this chapter. So do not read if you are underage or do not like that sort of thing.**

 **Erik: I don't like the look of the title of this chapter. I thought you said nothing drastic was going to happen.**

 **Me: Technically I didn't imply anything of the sort. I only implied I didn't want to give anything away to our loyal readers. Because that would be unfair to them.**

 **Erik: I guess you're right. But say the disclaimer before I change my mind! *Holds lasso menacingly***

 **Me: Ok, before he threatens my life once again, I own none of the Phantom characters or lyrics mentioned. I only own my own lyrics and my own characters :) Thank you to everyone who has been loyally reading and reviewing my story :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Come Closer I Beg You...**

 **Charlene's POV**

When I finally woke up, I panicked when I looked around, wondering where I was at first. But how did I get here? The last thing I remember was being in the hotel, getting ready to eat breakfast with Erik, when he returned. However, the other thing I remember was hiding the children in the wardrobe, as something didn't feel right. But what wasn't right about the situation? Were they alright? Were they found by Erik? Or were they found by whoever took me away? Were they somewhere lost and alone?

"Ah I see you are finally awake. I guess I gave you too much sedative. I see you hid the children well though. But no matter, I know the only way to get to your freakish husband, is to get rid of you. And he will never suspect to look down here, under the Opera House." A familiar voice said coldly, with a hint of smugness lacing it.

"I see you are not as smart as your master. Erik is a lot smarter than you think; he will know where to find me. In fact, I bet he is on his way right now." I said slowly.

"She's right Gerard. I wouldn't be surprised if he is on his way right now." And I looked up to see Gerard and Meg standing beside each other. How did they get here? I remember hearing the news that they escaped jail. So how did they escape?

"Let's just say, I had some help with that matter." And I watched with wide eyes, as none other than Antoinette Giry walked into the room. But what was she doing here? And how was she involved in the escape of Meg and Gerard? Unless she was blackmailed to do so. I mean, I don't think she would have willingly released her daughter, especially after she finds out what she has done to me.

"Please Antoinette...help me..." I pleaded weakly.

"What happened to you Meg? Why would you harm such an innocent girl?" She asked Meg sadly, as she gestured towards my almost-prone body.

"I always had to live like my grandmother from long ago, but I didn't want to become her. I want to be my own person. I fell in love, but he was taken away from me, by her husband! She took my love away! So now I will get my revenge, so he knows what it is like, to lose the one you love." She replied angrily.

"I wish I never released you, but you left me no choice, otherwise someone would have worked out you were my daughter. Although, I could be arrested for aiding your escape. I should have ensured you remained in jail, until your sentence was up, especially since you haven't changed at all apparently." Antoinette replied stoically.

"How could you mother? Haven't you always told me as a child to follow my dreams? Yet the moment I was put in jail, you were about to abandon me so casually, until I blackmailed you to get me released."

"If I could go back to that moment, I wish I was stronger, and didn't succumb to the fear I experienced, when you blackmailed me, by revealing the secret I so desperately wanted to hide." She said forlornly. But what secret was she hiding? The secret Meg would reveal, unless Antoinette released her.

"Enough about you mother! I will have my revenge! And I will not allow you to interfere!" Meg yelled angrily, and my eyes widened as she pulled out a pistol, and poised it towards Antoinette. Would she really shoot her own mother though? Before I could comprehend the situation, Meg said coldly.

"Wait, I think my dear, we have a guest!" And she gestured to Gerard to make his way to the lever nearby. I weakly looked up and turned my head a little, to see Raoul, Nadir and Erik standing at the portcullis.

" _This is indeed, an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!"_

"Erik?" I asked weakly, thinking he was just a figment of my imagination.

"Don't worry Charlene, I'm here." He cooed. I tried to crawl over to the lever, hoping to lift it, without Meg or Gerard noticing. However, as I crawled over to the lever, I felt myself being pulled up by my arm, a pained whimper escaping me.

"You are going nowhere!" Gerard commanded, as he held me against his chest, causing me to weakly struggle in his grasp.

" _Free her! Do what you will only free her! Have you no pity?_ " Erik pleaded in song.

"Your husband makes a passionate plea." Meg drawled sarcastically.

"Please Erik, it's useless." I said tearfully.

" _I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!"_

" _You showed no compassion to me!"_ Meg sang angrily.

" _Charlene, Charlene...Let me see her!_ " He pleaded.

" _Be my guest, sir..."_ And she gestured to Gerard to lift the lever with a click of her fingers.

" _Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would spare her? But I will make her pay, even though the sins are yours!"_ And I felt the characteristic coldness of a pistol against my temple.

"Now watch, as I take away the one thing you care about! Just like that night, when you took the man I loved away from me!" She said angrily.

"Please don't hurt her for my sins." Erik pleaded.

"No Erik, don't risk your life for me. Don't take the punishment I deserve. After all, if I just accepted his proposal, none of this would have happened." I pleaded tearfully.

"But if you accepted his proposal, we would never have met, and you would have been in a loveless marriage." He said gently, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"If you accepted, I would still have made your life miserable. Have you ever fallen in love, for the person concerned to obsess about someone else?!"

"I never asked for any of this." I said quietly, as the tears started to fall heavily down my cheeks.

"Of course you do not know what it is like! You found it so easy to fall in love! Even though you are a freak who doesn't deserve it!" She yelled angrily in reply.

"Now Erik! It's time to say goodbye!" Meg yelled, before clicking her fingers to get Gerard to pull the trigger. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain to take over. However, instead of me feeling pain, I fell to the ground, as Gerard gave a yell of pain. I looked in shock as he held his bleeding arm with his hand. I then saw Nadir put away a smoking pistol, into the holster at his side. I wasn't allowed to make my way to Erik, as I was grabbed from behind.

"You will pay for that!" As Meg kept a firm grip on the top of my arm.

"I was originally going to end you quickly. But now, I think it will be more satisfying, if I get your husband, to watch you suffer instead. Trust me, once I am done with you, you will be begging me to end your life." She said coldly.

"Gerard! Deal with our hostage, any way you please. I'll ensure our guests can watch without interfering." She said coldly, before pushing me into the waiting arms of Gerard, as it appeared he managed to temporarily tend to his wound. I struggled as he dragged me towards the upper levels of the lair. But how exactly was she going to deal with Erik and the others? Were they going to hurt them? Was she just going to restrain them? However, I was unable to see, as I was led into an alcove, but why was I led here? I thought she wanted them to watch me suffer, so why hide me away from sight?

"Since she said I can deal with you anyway I please, let's have some fun with you first. Away from the prying eyes of your husband."

"No please, don't hurt me." I pleaded tearfully, as I tried to struggle out of his grip.

"No! I will receive pleasure before Meg kills you, and you will receive it too." He said angrily, before throwing me against the end of the bed behind me. I felt a sharp pain in my head, and a moment later the dizziness ensued, as he tied me to the end of the bed.

"Please let me go!" I pleaded, as I struggled in the restraints, until my wrists were raw and bleeding.

"You are not allowed to end your suffering, not at least until we are done with you." He growled, and I shivered as I felt cold air hit my body. It was then I realised he had ripped the dress from my body, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"Shame Stephen couldn't be here to sample you. At least I get to experience the pleasure of your delights all to myself." He cooed, as I felt the burn of his gaze roaming my body. Once again, I tried struggling out of my restraints, causing blood to start dripping down my wrists. I tensed when Gerard pulled out a knife from his jacket.

"Now let's get you out of those _uncomfortable_ undergarments now shall we?" As he teasingly ran the knife up and down my cheek, without digging the blade into my flesh.

"Please no." I whispered tearfully, as I stared at the floor, without really seeing it. I didn't even notice the knife cutting through the fabric, until I felt his hands roaming my body.

"So beautiful." He breathed, as he ran a hand down the side of my body. However my body remained unmoving to his ministrations.

"You're no fun. Where has all your passion gone? You use to react to our touch before; I guess Stephen always had a way with women. But I will break through and release the passion inside." He said slowly. I then felt him unbind my arms from the end of the bed. But as I weakly tried escaping, he grabbed me by the hair, causing me to yell out Erik's name in pain.

"There is no point calling for him. He can't save you now." Gerard growled, before pushing me to the ground.

"Before I break you though, let's bring you out to your husband, so he can watch as I bring you to the point of ecstasy." And he lifted me by my hair, before dragging me out of the room, screaming and crying all the way. I protested as he chained my arms, so I was suspended from the ceiling, forcing me to stand on tiptoes, to hold myself up. However, the relief didn't last long, as my legs were spread apart, before being chained up also. I was then able to see the fact Erik, Nadir and Raoul were chained to the portcullis, each with lassoes around their necks.

"Now here's how this is going to work. Gerard here will pleasure you multiple ways. If however, you don't succumb to it, I will kill each of the people you care about in turn."

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded tearfully.

"This will happen! Now Gerard, why don't we get started?" She said slowly, before making her way over to the portcullis. She then stood beside Raoul, before taking a hold of the lasso in her hand.

"Please don't hurt him! Stefan needs his father! Christine needs her husband!" I pleaded tearfully, as I tried in vain to break free from the chains.

"I won't hurt him, as long as you succumb to the passion inside! Gerard! Start now before I lose my patience!" She commanded. I watched tearfully, as Gerard walked slowly towards me, fire evident in his eyes. He suddenly grabbed my face, before kissing me hard on the lips. As I opened my mouth in shock, he plunged his tongue in, before swirling it around my mouth, causing me to gag a little at the intrusion. As the kiss progressed, I felt my breathing become shallow, as it grew in passion. We then pulled away for air, as my chest rose and fell, with each breath I took. I then shrank back a little, as his eyes roamed my chest, all the while I couldn't look Erik in the eye. I mean I kissed another man, and my body reacted in desire to their touch.

"That was amazing, and I'm just getting started." He breathed, as he stroked my face, before moving down towards my heaving breasts.

"Please no." As I stared down at the floor, knowing Erik's eyes would be burning with anger right now, without even looking him in the eye. As he took one in his hands, the breath hitched in my throat, and I gasped as pleasure instantly overtook my body. As he continued to knead it in his hand, the nipple hardened under his ministrations, and my breathing became shallow. I screamed out suddenly in pleasure, as he took the other breast in his mouth, before swirling his tongue around the nipple. As my breathing increased, I felt myself pushing my chest towards his mouth, hoping for some release, from the pleasure I was experiencing. Finally after what felt like hours, I cried out in ecstasy, as my body shook from the aftermath of my first orgasm.

"You're doing so well darling. You've saved two of your friends. But can you save your husband from the lasso?" Gerard cooed, as the tears fell heavily down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, sorry for betraying your heart." I whispered, even though he could not hear me.

" _Why make her lie to you to save me?_ " I heard Erik sing gently, making me cry all the more, at the pain I was about to inflict upon his heart.

"Now let's see how much attention you've had from a man, since that night." And I felt his hand travel down towards my centre. I desperately wanted to preserve my dignity, and close my legs, but the chains left me unable to do so. A gasp barely escaped my lips, as he plunged a finger into my centre.

"I see you haven't had attentions from a man in a while Mon ange." He cooed. I cried as he used the pet name Erik usually uses. But instead of making me feel loved and cherished, it now made me feel repulsive and abused, when I heard the name uttered from Gerard's lips. As he pumped his finger in and out, my breathing became shallow, and my hips bucked at their own accord.

"You're so wet Mon ange." He breathed, as he pulled out. Without warning, he plunged his tongue into my centre, causing me to cry out in pleasure, as I felt my body reaching its climax. As I felt my body tense and clamp, I was about to scream out in pleasure, when he suddenly pulled out of me. Was he toying with me? When the pleasure-induced haze disappeared, I saw Erik in front of me, with a lasso around Gerard's neck, and a pistol aimed towards Meg. But how did he get out of his restraints? Was he strong enough to break out of chains without injuring himself?

"I won't ask you again Meg, let her go." He commanded slowly. How many times did he ask? When did he break free of his restraints? Was it whilst I was in ecstasy and hazy to everything around me? I watched closely as she walked towards me, to which I flinched as her hands went towards my arms. But instead of her hurting me, she undid the chains, before proceeding to undo the chains around my ankles.

"What's going on?" I asked weakly. There was no answer, but instead I heard a thump, causing me to look up. I saw the limp body of Gerard in front of Erik, as he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Charlene?" He asked gently, as he held his arms open towards me. I slowly walked towards him, without saying anything in response. However, just before I reached his arms, all I could feel was pain spreading through my body. But where was it coming? And what caused it? I felt myself falling to the floor, as the pain continued, it was then I realised the pain was in my lower back. However, for a moment everything was hazy, until I felt a pair of arms wrap around my body.

"Charlene! Speak to me please!" A voice pleaded, to which I recognised as belonging to Erik. I then heard him open his mouth, before beginning to sing:

[ _Erik]_

 _Once upon another time, our story had only begun_

 _I had a taste of joy, the most I ever knew_

 _Now there isn't any time and somehow our story is done_

 _And what about the kids, what am I to do?_

 **[Charlene]**

 **Just love, just live**

 **And give what we can give**

 **And take the love that you deserve**

 _ **[Both]**_

 _ **Just love, just live**_

 _[Erik]_

 _And give all that I have_

 _And take what little I deserve_

 **[Charlene]**

 **Come closer, I beg you**

I sang pleadingly, as I felt my life slipping away.

 **Closer still**

I pleaded again, until Erik complied.

 **Remember love never dies**

I whispered into his ear, as I wrapped my hand around his neck.

 **Kiss me one last time**

I then pulled down his head, as he tilted his head a little and closed his eyes, before touching his lips to mine. As the kiss progressed, something didn't feel right. As we pulled away, the last thing I said, before I succumbed to unconsciousness was:

"I can't feel my legs." And I surrendered to the darkness as Erik screamed...

"Noooooooooooo! Giry go get help! Quickly!"


	18. Chapter 17

**Another chapter guys :) One left and that is the epilogue :) Sad to see this story come to an end :( But all good things have to come to an end :( I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story :) It means a lot to me :) I never expected my writing to get so much love :)**

 **Erik: You are abandoning me...Again...what have I told you about being disloyal to me?**

 **Me: I know...I know...but you can't kill me...otherwise who would write more wonderful fanfiction about you?**

 **Erik: Oh I think there are plenty of other fanfiction writers out there who could write wonderful fanfics about me :) *Pulls lasso out of cloak***

 **Me: Please have mercy! *Runs away* Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome as always...please try to talk some sense into Erik :/ Now I don't own anything apart from my OC :) Lyrics belong to respective owners and characters belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber :) On with the show!**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Seventeen: So Cut Me From The Line...**

 **Erik's POV**

After Charlene kissed me and collapsed, I screamed in agony at losing the one woman I loved. After what felt like hours, being buried in the crook of her neck, near her chest, I thought I heard something; a definite, but small heartbeat. But how was she still alive? And was she going to be ok?

"Where is Giry with that doctor?!" I seethed, as I realised the doctor had yet to show up.

"I'll go up above. The doctor could be here, but just finding it difficult to reach us down here." Nadir said matter of factly, before making his way towards the surface. My thoughts then drifted back to what she said before she collapsed. What did she mean when she said she couldn't feel her legs? Is she to be paralysed for life? Or will she gain the use of her legs through rehabilitation? I was broken out of my reverie by someone calling my name. I looked up to see Raoul looking down at Charlene concernedly.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked, as he knelt down beside her.

"I'm not sure. Where's Nadir with that doctor?" I said quietly. I looked up again when I heard purposeful footsteps coming towards us. However, instead of the doctor being in tow, I saw Nadir carrying some sort of stretcher in his hand.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked quickly.

"He said it will be too dangerous for him to come down here. So we have to bring her up to him. Although he warned that there is a risk that moving her, could cause permanent paralysis."

"Did you explain to the doctor that her last words were 'I can't feel my legs'?" I asked curiously.

"I didn't. That could mean paralysis has already set in. I did tell the doctor she got shot, although I wasn't sure where she was shot exactly."

"We need to hurry! Who knows how much blood she has lost!?" I said quickly. After getting Raoul and Nadir to help me load her onto the stretcher, I led them towards the boat, before steering it to the other side. There I saw the doctor standing beside Antoinette.

"Were you careful moving the patient?"

"I think she has already suffered paralysis, before she collapsed, she said she couldn't feel her legs." I replied matter of factly.

"Let's get her to the hospital. We might be able to save her legs. However, there is a chance she will never regain full use of her legs. She may be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life." He said matter of factly. Before Nadir and Raoul followed the doctor and carried her to the ambulance. All the while I stared at Antoinette.

"How could you?" I seethed angrily.

"I had no choice." She replied stoically.

"Everyone has a choice. Did you know the reason she was put in jail in the first place?" I asked quietly.

"I do yes. I am not proud of what she has done. But it doesn't mean she is beyond redemption." She replied stoically.

"That doesn't mean the moment she convinces you, she has 'redeemed' herself, that you release her!" I yelled angrily in reply.

"Now if you excuse me, I need to be with my wife." And with that I left Antoinette where she stood. After grabbing a taxi, I asked them to take me to the hospital. Once I arrived, I went up to the reception desk, and asked them if I could visit Charlene.

"I'm afraid she is still in surgery at the moment. We will inform you when you can visit her." And so I decided to grab a coffee and inform Christine of the situation, as well as the travel provider, as I knew we would miss our flight home.

After everything was done, and I just finished my coffee, I saw a nurse coming towards me.

"Mr Destler?" I nodded in assent, before she continued.

"Your wife is out of surgery, if you will follow me please, I will explain her situation on the way." And after I got up, and followed her out of the room, she said matter of factly.

"We were able to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet in her back. However, the nerves were severed beyond repair, so even after rehabilitation, she will never regain use of her legs. She will need to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Sadly, it appears when she collapsed, she actually went into a coma instead. However, she is stable at the moment, if you would like to see her." And when she finished explaining, we found ourselves outside her room. When I entered, it made me think of the last time she was in hospital, making me break down in tears, when the nurse left me alone. I took hold of her hand and said tearfully.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you better. I'm sorry for failing you Mon ange. I just hope you are still in there, and that you will come back to us soon." I was lost to the world, until someone touched me gently on the shoulder.

"She will come back to us. She is a strong woman, and I sense she has fight left in her. Although it is but a small spark, we will make it grow and burst like a firework." Christine said gently.

"I hope you're right. I couldn't live with myself, if I were to ever lose her." I breathed, as a single tear fell down my unmasked cheek.

"The children are here to see her. I thought maybe, that once again, their presence could bring her back to us." Christine said, as she gestured the twins forward, before passing Rosa May to my outstretched arms. As I bounced her on my knee, I was stopped suddenly by something.

"Mama?" And I looked down at Rosa May in shock. Did she just talk? I know she is only 12 months old, but I haven't heard her talk before. But I guess they do start talking around this age, but I couldn't be sure for certain, as every child is different. However, it appeared there were still no signs of life from Charlene yet. It was a shame I didn't have a violin with me, as she seems to react to my music, and I hoped it might wake her from her coma. As I held onto her hand, with Rosa May sleeping peacefully in my arms, I heard a familiar melody come to the forefront of my mind. Knowing it was Charlene's favourite song; I started to sing it, hoping she could hear me, and break free from her coma.

 _I pirouette in the dark_

 _I see the stars through me_

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats 'til the song disappears_

After singing the first verse, before singing the chorus, I could see why she loved this song so much, from the first notes I sung. It touched me in a way my music had never touched me before.

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

Little did I know an audience had started to form outside the room? Some people just stood and stared, whilst others had tears forming in their eyes.

 _If only the clockwork could speak_

 _I wouldn't be so alone_

 _We'd burn every magnet and spring_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing_

 _The days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

 _I'm scared of changing_

 _The days stay the same_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray_

 _(Only...)_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me_

 _Me...!_

 _Shatter me!_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And shatter me!_

After singing the final verse before the chorus, I broke down in tears, as I saw the meaning behind that verse. I could see now why she loved this song so much and how she could relate to the lyrics. Sadly however, she didn't seem to break out of her coma. After getting Christine to put the children to bed, I slept beside Charlene, reassuring her that I am there, for when she wakes up.

 **~Six months later~**

It had been six months since Charlene was shot, and we were still in a hospital in Paris, as we were unable to move Charlene in her current condition. During the time we were away, I had to inform the Floristry School what had happened. I also had to inform Nadir what had been going on, due to the fact he had to go back to London, as he was head counsellor. However, I allowed Christine to take the children back, as they needed to go back to school. But I allowed them to call once a week, in the hopes Charlene hearing their voices, would wake her. Sadly, she had yet to wake, and the doctors were beginning to lose hope, that I would ever get her back. However, I refused to turn off her life support, as I believed she was still there somewhere, just lost in a dark world, which she couldn't escape from. As I held her hand in mine, a melody which had been teasing my ears for a while; came to the forefront of my mind.

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How can a story never die?_

 _It is love we must hold onto_

 _Never easy, but we try_

 _Sometimes our happiness is captured_

 _Somehow, our time and place stand still_

 _Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect_

 _Maybe some memories not so sweet_

 _But we have to know some bad times_

 _Or our lives are incomplete_

The poignancy of the lyrics caused tears to fall down my cheeks, onto her hand, for a moment I thought I felt movement, but I continued to sing, as I thought nothing of it.

 _Then when the shadows overtake us_

 _Just when we feel all hope is gone_

 _We'll hear our song and know once more_

 _Our love lives on_

 _[Verse 3]_

 _How does a moment last forever?_

 _How does our happiness endure?_

 _Through the darkest of our troubles_

 _Love is beauty, love is pure_

 _Love pays no mind to desolation_

 _It flows like a river through the soul_

 _Protects, persists, and perseveres_

 _And makes us whole_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone_

 _But when all else has been forgotten_

 _Still our song lives on_

 _That's how a moment lasts forever:_

 _When our song lives on_

As the last note echoed around the room, I felt my hand being gripped firmly, and I heard a voice say.

"So cut me from the line." I looked down to see Charlene's beautiful brown eyes looking up at me.

"You're awake." I breathed, before kissing her gently on the lips.

"What happened?" She asked quietly, as she tried to sit up.

"Don't try getting up. You've been in a six month long coma and had a long operation. Also you were shot darling." I explained gently, as I stopped her from getting up, in case she torn her stitches.

"And I don't want you to tear your stitches." I continued.

"Stitches?" She asked curiously.

"After they operated on your spine to stop the bleeding, they tried to save the nerves, before closing up the wound." I replied.

"How come they haven't taken them out?" She asked curiously.

"Because of the fact the wound was so serious; it took a while to heal. Plus you were in a coma, they were unsure you would ever wake up." With a nod in assent that she fully understood, I said matter of factly.

"I'll just get the doctor now. Tell him the good news, and that means they should be able to get the stitches out." But before I could leave, I felt a hand wrap itself around my wrist.

"Please don't leave me alone." She pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone for a second, I'll just poke my head round the door and call the doctor over." And with that I looked out of the door, to see the doctor coming down the corridor.

"My wife is awake. Could you give her a check-up please? See if the stitches can come out, and then explain to her the situation, but as simply as possible please." With a nod, the doctor came in, to see my wife once again trying to sit up.

"Please Mrs Destler! Let me just give you the once over, then I will get your husband here to help you up. Mr Destler? Could you help me roll over your wife onto her front please? I'll check to see if the stitches can be removed." He said quickly. I then came over and gently turned her over onto her front, before holding her hand and stroking it reassuringly.

"It appears the stitches can come out, she is healing very nicely. I warn you though, this may sting a little." And he proceeded to pull out the stitches; every so often I would feel her squeeze my hand tightly. Soon enough, the stitches were out, and so I rolled Charlene back onto her back.

"If you could just sign these forms Mr Destler, we can discharge her today. I'll just retrieve a wheelchair whilst you do that." As I filled in the forms, I saw Charlene trying to get up out of the corner of my eye.

"Be careful! You might find it difficult to get up without aid!" I said quickly.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" She asked quietly. Before I could explain, the doctor came in, whilst wheeling in a wheelchair.

"Mrs Destler, I'm afraid I have some bad news." He started, as I lifted Charlene up so she was sitting up in bed.

"When you came in, you were shot in the back and losing a lot of blood. Although we managed to stop the bleeding, sadly we were unable to save the severed nerves in your spine. I'm sorry to say this, but the nerves were severed beyond repair, and so are paralysed for life. So you will be confined to a wheelchair indefinitely." I watched closely, as I could practically hear the gears turning in her head, before the enormity of the situation finally kicked in. I embraced her tightly, as the tears started falling down her cheeks. I quickly handed the forms back to the doctor, before saying quietly.

"Thank you sir. I'll take it from here." And with that I heard the doctor leave the room, to which I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Sssh...Sssh...its ok, we'll get through this. We always endure everything that comes our way. I'll be here. I'll always be here for you."

"Let's get back to the hotel shall we? You need to rest before the journey home tomorrow."

"Have I missed school because of being in a coma?" She said quietly, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Once I explained to the school what happened, they were ok with you joining in during the second term. Second term starts in two weeks time. You will be learning the syllabus for second term, but in the evenings, you will be taught the syllabus from the first term. Once we get home, I will explain to them how to accommodate your needs." I explained matter of factly. I then helped her into her clothes, before lifting her into the wheelchair. I then placed her belongings into her lap, before wheeling her towards the door and the exit. As we waited for a taxi, Charlene asked curiously.

"How are we going to get home? We missed our flight."

"We'll be going on the Eurostar. The train to London leaves tomorrow afternoon, so we still have some time to pack tomorrow."

"Haven't the children gone back to school?" She asked, after we boarded a taxi.

"They have. I sent them back with Christine; she has been looking after them for us. They will be so happy to see you." Once we got back to the hotel. I helped Charlene into her nightgown, before taking her towards the bathroom. Once we were ready for bed, we fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning, I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. However, I looked down, to see Charlene thrashing about, and muttering incoherently under her breath. As I tried to shake her awake, her back arched alarmingly, before she let out a high-pitched scream. Fear and distress clearly swirling within the depths of her wide eyes. After bundling her into my arms, I stroked her back soothingly and whispered soothingly into her ear.

"It's ok, I'm here, and I'll protect you always, no matter what."

"Please make it go away." She pleaded tearfully, as she cried into my chest, whilst tightly fisting the fabric of my nightshirt.

"I would chase away the night in order to protect you. Tell me what it is you have me do and I'll do it."

"Make the pain go away. Please make it go away." She pleaded, as her breathing became increasingly shallow. I could tell the panic was setting in, as she began to hyperventilate, which only occurs when she is panicking about something.

"Charlene...Look at me...it's ok...you're safe. I want you to breathe in and out, you know, like the singers do before a show. Breathe in, breathe out." And I smiled as her breathing evened out and her sobs turned to slight hiccups. Once she calmed down, I asked gently.

"Would you like some help getting out of bed before I order breakfast?"

"I can do it on my own." She said firmly and I watched as she tried to get into the wheelchair I left beside her side of the bed. I quickly jumped to her side of the bed, when I saw her about to fall, and grabbed her around her waist. I placed her down before getting off the bed and moving around so I was in front of her.

"I understand your need for independence. But it will take some time for you to get use to your new life." I cooed gently, as I effortlessly lifted her into the wheelchair. She then immediately wheeled herself into the bathroom, her stubbornness and need for independence evidently showing through. Whilst she got herself ready, I rang for some breakfast, before we started on the packing. However I stayed nearby, in case she needed me, I was there to help her if she wanted it. Soon enough she was finished, just as breakfast was brought in. Before I helped her change, we ate breakfast together, whilst we sat on the bed. Once we finished, I set her up in front of the bed with an empty suitcase, whilst I got washed and ready for the day. Once I was finished, I walked out of the bathroom, to see Charlene closing and locking up the suitcase.

"Are you finished with your suitcase?" I asked curiously.

"I am. Would you like some help with your suitcase?" She replied.

"How about I pull items out of the wardrobe, whilst you fold and place them in the suitcase?" I suggested gently, before proceeding to pull out individual items in turn, whilst Charlene folded them neatly in turn. Soon enough we were finished, and so we made our way to the train station, so we arrived early to catch our train, which left at two. We arrived at the station and decided to pick up some lunch, before boarding the train. However, as we went towards a nearby coffee shop, I noticed the fact Charlene looked incredibly self conscious and nervous. Why was she feeling like this though? Was she worried about the judgement she will receive? Especially now her disability is more obvious than it used to be. Once we boarded the train, I wrapped my hand around hers, before stroking her knuckles, hoping to reassure her. Soon enough my ministrations appeared to have an effect on her, as she stopped looking around nervously. I saw her look out of the window, as the Parisian scenery disappeared from view, with a wistful look on her face.

"I promise you, we will return one day, I long to see the city that held a legend." I vowed passionately. But as the journey progressed, her head kept drooping, until her breathing evened out and she fell peacefully asleep.

A couple of hours later we arrived in London; and after picking up our luggage, we left the train, before going towards the exit. All the while Charlene remained peacefully asleep in the wheelchair. Luckily the members of staff were really helpful, by wheeling the luggage out to the taxi rank, whilst I wheeled Charlene in her wheelchair. After boarding the taxi, I watched the scenery go by, as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Once we arrived home, we were greeted by Christine, who helped us carry the luggage inside, as I carried Charlene inside. Once I placed her on the sofa, I hugged Christine gratefully and said respectfully.

"Thank you once again for all of your help. I trust the children were not too much trouble?"

"As usual they were on their best behaviour. Although Rosa May was restless on a few occasions, but I guess she was missing her mother. But other than that there were no problems with their behaviour at all."

"I'm glad they were no trouble. Although I expected nothing less. But once again, thank you and good night."

"Good night Erik. I am glad Charlene is back with us. Tell her I said good night and I will see her soon."

"Will do." I said and I watched as she left out of the flat. After ordering a take away, I was nearly barrelled to the floor by the twins greeting us. I then watched as Rosa May walked into the room. I can't believe how fast she is developing, especially since she is only a little over 12 months now. I lifted her up into my arms and hugged her tightly. I then answered the door, before dishing out the food for everyone. I went over to where Charlene was sleeping peacefully, before waking her up with a kiss to the forehead.

"Dinner's ready darling." I said. I wheeled the wheelchair towards Charlene, before placing Rosa May's feet on the ground, to allow me to help Charlene into it. She then wheeled herself to the table, before sliding into the chair I pulled out for her. As we ate, I could tell the twins were curious, about how their mother got into her current situation. I then looked over at Charlene, before sadness came over me, as she picked at her food, rather than eating it. I think she was able to tell they were curious, and although not intentional, I think she takes it to heart and didn't want to say anything about what happened. Once we finished dinner, Charlene slid back into the wheelchair, before going towards the sofa. I then decided to research options, which will allow us to live in our current home, but allows Charlene to get around easily. In the end I decided to install a stair lift, to help her get up and down the stairs. I will then think of a way, to make the kitchen accessible to everyone, as I knew how much she enjoys cooking. However, at the moment, the counters are a little too high for her to use, and I have seen her countless times staring wistfully at the stove. I then looked curiously to see if there were counters, which had the option to be raised or lowered, depending on who is using them. However, as I was not getting anywhere with that aspect of the research, I decided to put the children to bed, before relaxing in front of the television with Charlene. As we relaxed, I noticed the fact Charlene was leaning on my shoulder, not really watching the television. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, before saying passionately.

"We will get through this. Whatever life throws at us, we will be together, forever." And as the opening notes to 'The Aerie' played, we fell asleep in each other's embrace. A contented smile playing across my lips...


	19. Chapter 18

**So it pains me to say, but here is the last chapter of my Heartache and Pain series :( I decided to skip forward a few years as more interesting developments happened within that sort of time span then one or two years. Thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favorited and reviewed my story :) It means a lot to me :) More fanfics will follow I promise :) Now I am settled in my new flat, my writing mojo is back, so more stories should be coming out over the next few months :) As you know I only own my OC Charlene and Phantasmal Flowers :) Yes Phantasmal Flowers is a real blog (not a real shop though) :/ If you would like to look at my blog just search for Phantasmal Flowers on Tumblr :)** **Any characters from Phantom or lyrics mentioned belong to their respective owners :)**

 **Erik: I guess I am going to have to live with the fact this story is over aren't I?**

 **Me: Yes you will. But change is inevitable and we all have to accept the fact that good things come to an end. But more stories will follow, so there will be plenty of Erik action to come :) I have quite a few stories in the planning stages, so more will come soon :) Now on with the show! :)**

* * *

 **Heartache and Pain: Loving Life**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Epilogue**

 **~Three Years Later~**

 **Erik's POV**

It had been three years since being in Paris and Charlene becoming paralysed. We still live in our current home, although with some slight alterations. I managed to install a stair lift, as well as special kitchen counters, which rise and lower, depending on who is using them at the time. Allowing Charlene to still cook in the kitchen, with some assistance from me to retrieve items from the cupboards and top part of the fridge. As the doctors predicted, Charlene never regained full use of her legs.

She passed her floristry course with flying colours and she now works as a florist in her own shop. I hired a manager to work with her, as she knows it will be too stressful and difficult to deal with finances and managing a company. She called the shop 'Phantasmal Flowers', after the blog she created as a digital portfolio, when she was studying.

We never had any more children, but Charlene was happy with having three beautiful children to look after. We also received the news that Rosa May was Autistic, just like her mother, when she turned four. Charlene suspected something was different about her, but was unable to get a diagnosis until she turned four. Although there was a moment, when we had to persuade the GP, to get her admitted for tests, as they didn't believe she was Autistic. Although according to Charlene, she was told she had similar issues too, when she was getting diagnosed, as her symptoms didn't fit their criteria. Eventually however, Rosa May was diagnosed with the same type of Autism as her mother; High Functioning Autistic Spectrum Disorder. At least we can organise support for her, in time for when she starts school this September. The twins are about to start secondary school, and they will be joined by Stefan who will be starting also. However, the twins are showing no signs of sharing their sister's disability. Although, even though Rosa May is disabled, she will always be My Little Rose. There were times however, when Charlene felt low after Rosa May's diagnosis. Her self confidence certainly took a knock after finding out the news. I think she believed she failed as a mother; for not noticing earlier and for passing the disability to her daughter. But I vowed to myself, that I will prove to Charlene that I love her, and our daughter, no matter what life throws at us. Because even though some moments weren't so perfect and some memories weren't so sweet; I feel we have to know some bad times, or our lives feel incomplete. So even though we've had our fair share, of imperfect moments and bitter memories, I am loving life and I wouldn't have it any other way...


End file.
